intercambio
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Y todo comenzó con un intercambio de regalo, no uno común, pero si ideal para ellos. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1: El regalo

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen**

 **Bueno a pedido de varios, (la verdad solo de dos personas), continuaré esta historia. La verdad, es que si es un fanfic, pero quería terminar un dibujo que tengo sobre este capítulo para así poder subirlo en conjunto. El dibujo esta hecho, pero aún no me animo de pintarlo, por eso no subía el fic. Además, supuestamente estoy estudiando para mi examen a finales de Junio, pero bueno como las ideas siguen llegando y uno tiene que dejarlas fluir y plasmarla en algún lado para vaciar un poco la mente jejeje.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia una vez más de mi pareja favorita. Por ahora lo mantendré en esa categoría, no se si más adelante cambie jejeje**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** **INTERCAMBIOS**

Bulmita, la nave despegara en 4 horas – gritó su madre – tu padre y yo vamos a ir a despedirlos

Bulma se despertó por el grito de su madre, agarró su despertador y saltó de su cama directo a la ducha, si no salía tiempo no podría darle su regalo pensó, no se había desvelado por gusto.

Se cambió en tiempo record, agarró su mochila, guardó su regalo y bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa, no iba a esperar a sus padres. Descapsuló su bicicleta mejorada y se dirigió hacia la zona de despegue, no quedaba muy lejos, pero quería entregarle su regalo a solas.

Llegó y lo buscó por todos lados, dirigiéndose al hangar exclusivo para la realeza.

Príncipe – exclamó cuando lo vio cerca de las paredes de cristal.

Vegeta volteó a verla, a la niña más escandalosa y extraña que conocía, hija de los amigos de su padre.

¿Qué quieres, niña? – le respondió

Bulma hizo un puchero odiaba que le dijera niña, ella tenía ocho y él diez años, no era tan mayor – lo hice para ti – le dijo sonrojándose y entregándole un peluche en forma de mono con armadura saiyajin. Vegeta la observó con detenimiento, sus dedos estaban llenos de curitas – no te gusta – preguntó tristemente la niña con algunas lágrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos – es por la luna, lo que me contaste – sus lágrimas estaba cayendo con sus mejillas

No llores – exclamó. No le gustaba verla llorar y menos oírla, agarró el peluche y lo pegó a su pecho. No tenía nada que darle hasta que recordó – toma – dijo y le entregó su scouter que había modificado para su uso – es único – y sin saber también se sonrojó cuando ella lo tomó en sus manos – si deseas otra cosa puedo enviar a

No, esto es perfecto – lo interrumpió con una gran sonrisa y se puso el scouter feliz – lo cuidare mucho

Y así los dos niños habían realizado un intercambio no tradicional pero si ideal para ellos.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Me acordé de un capítulo de Sakura Card Captor, pero me pareció mejor estos obsequios que unos Osos de peluche.**

 **Si desean ver el dibujo lo subiré en esta semana a mi página de Facebook.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, poco a poco lo continuare. No desesperen si es que me demoro en continuarlo.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruptura

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Bueno a pedido de varios, (la verdad solo de dos), continuaré esta historia. La verdad, es que si es un fanfic, pero quería terminar un dibujo que tengo sobre este capítulo para así poder subirlo en conjunto. El dibujo esta hecho, pero aún no me animo de pintarlo, por eso no subía el fic. Además, supuestamente estoy estudiando para mi examen a finales de Junio, pero bueno como las ideas siguen llegando y uno tiene que dejarlas fluir y plasmarla en algún lado para vaciar un poco la mente jejeje.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia una vez más de mi pareja favorita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Ruptura**

Ahí estaban otra vez, besándose en el pasillo cerca de la puerta de la habitación de ella. Le molestaban esas escenas casi obscenas que daban como espectáculo antes de meterse a la habitación y hacer bulla. Pasó al lado de ellos, le dio una mirada de furia a la mujer y siguió su camino directo a su sala de entrenamiento. Iba a ser una larga noche para él.

Prendió la cámara de gravedad para entrenar lo puso a 300 tenía que regresar agotado a su habitación no quería escuchar a la mujer gemir, gruñó al recordar que ese molesto insecto se quedaría un par de días más antes de regresar a su planeta. Volvió a gruñir

Estuvo practicando por horas hasta que la maquina fue apagada desde afuera. Maldijo mientras imaginaba como eliminar a la persona que había interrumpido su entrenamiento. La puerta se abrió

No estás un poco solitario aquí adentro, Vegeta - le dijo la mujer saiyajin que lo vio con una sonrisa - no es un poco aburrido estas golpeando unos robot

Vegeta le sonrió - que propones Illyria, quieres ser mi oponente. No durarías ni dos minutos

No estoy sola - le dijo Illyria, señalando a su acompañante que estaba afuera – Kakarotto me acompaña dice que tienes ganas de entrenar. Parece que sintió tu ki con ganas de una pelea – y con una sonrisa maliciosa – así que aceptamos el reto

Vegeta gruñó de alguna forma le molestaba saber que esa peliazul alteraba su ki de tal forma que era fácil de detectar.

Kakarotto le sonrió cuando salió de la nave. Esto sería divertido, pensó Vegeta.

La pelea no se hizo esperar Illyria y Kakarotto atacaron a Vegeta al mismo tiempo, este esquivó sus ataques y les propinó un par de golpes en la cara, los otros retrocedieron. Y volvieron a tomar su pose de ataque, Vegeta les sonrió y en el aire los llamó para que vuelvan a atacarlo. Kakarotto fue el primero en atacarlo mientras Illyria se posicionaba detrás de su príncipe para atacar por sorpresa, pero fue descubierto por Vegeta quien la atacó primero y luego a Kakarotto mandándolos al suelo. Los dos se levantaron y sonrieron, volvieron a tramar un plan para atacar a Vegeta, Illyria fue primero esta vez, Vegeta le sonrió y comenzaron los puñetazos, antes de que Vegeta vuelva a mandar al suelo a Illyria fue reemplazada por Kakarotto que logró propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro a su príncipe, los tres se sonrieron y volvieron al ataque. Fueron varias horas de puñetazos, patadas y lanzamiento de energías. Illyria fue la que se detuvo primero.

Bueno chicos ya me aburrí, me voy a dar un baño y a dormir – les sonrió – ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo

Vegeta y Kakarotto se miraron por unos minutos y también descendieron, mientras Illyria se iba a duchar

Vegeta, parece que tu ki se tranquilizó un poco – le dijo Kakarotto mientras cogía un toalla – lo que sea que te haya estado molestando, deberías dejarlo para mañana

Vegeta gruñó, maldita mujer, pensó – no es de tu importancia – dijo y se fue a las duchas

Kakarotto suspiró y lo siguió, sabía cuál era el problema de Vegeta, siempre era lo mismo cada mes, la visita de Yamsha el novio de Bulma. Cada vez que venía a visitarla, no dejaban dormir a Vegeta, y solo era por dos razones, porque discutían por las noches o porque eran muy ruidosos en su reconciliación. Lastimosamente el único perjudicado era Vegeta que tenía el cuarto al lado de ella, aunque lo más extraño era que una vez le propuso cambiar de cuartos o proponerle al Rey que le asigne otro cuarto a Bulma, pero Vegeta se molestó con él por la sugerencia.

Me voy a dormir, Vegeta - le dijo kakarotto - entrenamos mañana

Vegeta solo agitó su mano en señal de que lo había escuchado, cuando sintió el ki de su guardia alejarse, se acostó en la banca de las duchas, todavía no deseaba regresar a su cuarto, no quería escuchar los gemidos de la mujer peliazul. Había discutido con ella en la mañana, aunque siempre lo hacían, esta vez fue por uno de sus planos, él le había hecho un par de correcciones que eran de las más obvias, y se había burlado de su inteligencia insinuando que su patético novio le estaba contagiando la estupidez. Sonrió al recordar los gritos de la mujer por corregirla delante de todo su grupo de científicos y lo corrió de su laboratorio. Ahora se estaba vengando, lo sabía, y odiaba que se vengara de esa forma.

Se levantó antes de quedarse dormido en la banca, no sentía el ki del noviecillo de Bulma, así que fue a su cuarto descansar. No podía creer que la peliazul se haya conseguido ese tipo de novio, hace dos años que esos dos estaban juntos, según le había comentado Bulma mientras él revisaba uno de los proyectos de ella para mejorar el cuarto de entrenamiento. Ella había comenzado a trabajar en el planeta Vegeta hace un año, al principio el patético humano la visitaba todo los fines de semana, pero desde hace seis meses solo iba cuatro días por mes, y siempre aparecía con un olor diferente de mujer, los olfatos de los saiyajines eran muy sensibles por lo que era fácil detectar el olor de diferentes mujeres en el patético humano, lo cual molestaba inmensamente a Vegeta, sabía que él no era el único que se había dado cuenta, todos los soldados de la guardia real lo sabían y murmuraban cada vez que la veían a ella. Le enfurecía saber que ella no se diera cuenta o que no quisiera darse cuenta, la mujer era una genio pero no podía ver que su novio la engañaba con varias patéticas humanas, y eso estaba afectando también su trabajo. En la mañana él había encontrado errores en sus planos que eran fáciles de detectar, que supuso que el equipo de ella lo había notado también, así que decidió que era mejor que él se las dijera antes que alguien de su equipo le lastimara el orgullo. Después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados a tener grandes discusiones por cualquier tema.

Desde que se conocieron discutían por cualquier cosa – sonrió al recordar la primera vez que había visto a la peliazul. Eran unos niños, sus padres, los Reyes de Vegetasei lo habían enviado a la Tierra para protegerlo y esconderlo del Emperador Freezer quien deseaba secuestrarlo y así tener a todo el pueblo saiyajin bajo sus dominios.

Sus padres habían conocido a los Briefs gracias a Bardock, un soldado de clase baja, él había sido enviado a la Tierra para lograr formar alianza con ese planeta y así poder vencer al lagarto. Al ser la Tierra un planeta lejano creyeron que Freezer no lo había tomado en cuenta, y tuvieron razón cuando el soldado regresó con toda la información del planeta y con el mismo Dr. Brief un genio de la tecnología, quien ofreció su ayuda para eliminar al Emperador y protección al Príncipe en su planeta. Y así Vegeta conoció a Bulma, la niña más extraña que había visto en toda su corta vida, quien no se inclinaba ante él, quien siempre lo reñía por más que sus padres le pedían que lo trate con respeto, con quien siempre discutía por cualquier motivo. Todo un año soportando a la niña y sus locuras, y cuando por fin se le permitió regresar a Vegetasei, la niña lo sorprende con un regalo fuera de lo común. Vegeta observaba el peluche en forma de Ozaru que estaba encima de la cómoda de su cuarto, él le había contado la historia de los Ozarus para asustarla, para que le muestre temor o de lo contrario se transformaría y la aplastaría – le había dicho esa vez – pero la niña en vez de asustarse, se emocionó con la historia y terminó regalándole el peluche.

Vegeta se acostó con el peluche en mano, no sabía porque después de todos estos años aún lo mantenía con él, ese peluche desentonaba con su habitación demasiada pulcra y formal, según le había dicho la científica una vez, solo había una cama, una mesa de noche, una cómoda, un armario y un escritorio. Todo estaba en su lugar, nada salía fuera de su sitio. Puso el peluche a un costado de su cama y notó que no escuchaba ningún sonido de la habitación continua, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se durmió.

* * *

Bulma estaba furiosa en su habitación, no podía estar tranquila, estaba caminando de un lado para otro. Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de maldecir. Unas lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de rabia, de dolor. Había vuelto a pelear con Yamsha, su novio, pero estaba vez la ruptura era definitiva. Ya no podía aguantar más las mentiras y los engaños. Se sentó en su cama y se limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, así que comenzó a buscar pañuelos con que limpiarse en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche, pero lo que encontró fue una caja de cristal con un scouter dentro de ella. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese regalo, lo tenía con ella bastante tiempo, siempre lo llevaba a cualquier lugar que viajara, y a pesar de comenzar una relación siempre lo mantenía cerca de ella. Y también fue ese objeto el que le permitió conocer a Yamsha, quien hace dos años era un ladronzuelo que se había introducido a su casa en busca de unos planos que iba a vender a la corporación enemiga, y que había decidido también llevarse ese regalo con él. Bulma fue quien lo atrapó en el acto y lo amenazó con denunciarlo si es que no le devolvía su preciado regalo y cuando él lo hizo ella le ofreció un trato mejor, al ver lo bueno que fue venciendo a sus guardias y toda la seguridad de la Corporación, le dio el puesto de jefe de Seguridad. Al principio desconfió de él pero poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza y su amor, bueno eso fue lo que creyó al principio, que se había enamorado de él, que por fin tendría a alguien con quien estar por siempre.

Ese año fue maravilloso, pasaba bastante tiempo con Yamcha, salían cada vez que el trabajo no se los impedía, él era bastante cariñoso con ella. Pero el siguiente año, fue el peor para Bulma, su papá se enfermó del corazón por lo que no podía seguir a cargo de centro científico en Vegetasei, por lo que Bulma tenía que reemplazarlo, para que su padre pudiera descansar en su casa. Bulma tuvo que darle la mala noticia a Yamsha, de por sí ese último mes estaban casi distanciados por lo proyectos que ella había comenzado y el nuevo empleo de Yamsha, jugador de Beisbol, más la fama que traía con ello, le pidió que se mudara con ella a Vegetasei por un temporada, pero él se negó, le dio como excusa que el equipo estaba yendo muy bien como para abandonarlo en esos momentos, pero le prometió ir a visitarla cada fin de semana. Y así Bulma, tuvo que partir sola ya que su madre cuidaba de su padre y Yamsha no la acompañó por estar de gira. Fue recibida por la realeza, quien la condujo a su antigua habitación, cuando había sido prometida del príncipe, ella se negó al principio creyendo que alguien ya debía de ocupar ese lugar, después que ella renunciara, pero el Rey, le informó que nadie había ocupado esa habitación desde que ella lo había dejado, ni siquiera cuando Vegeta comenzó su breve relación con Illyria.

Los científicos del planeta Vegeta, la trataron bien desde el principio y así comenzó su trabajo en el Laboratorio Central, la primera semana fue un poco difícil, extrañando su casa y a Yamsha, pero este llegó el fin de semana como se lo había prometido y así fueron los primeros 6 meses, pero luego comenzaron las peleas, las mentiras, y lo peor de todo, los engaños. La engañaba con cualquier fanática que lo persiguiera, y le mentía de las formas más descaradas para no ir a verla, una vez le dijo que le habían detectado una enfermedad contagiosa por lo que no podía viajar en casi un mes, era la mentira más tonta para poder irse con una de sus groupies, pero por alguna razón lo perdonaba. Dejaba que la engañara de las formas más descaradas, quizás era porque lo quería o simplemente porque era su recuerdo de la Tierra, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero de alguna forma se tragaba sus mentiras por más que sabía que era mentiras, por eso desde hace unos meses había contratado a un detective para que siguiera a Yamsha e investigara desde cuando la estaba engañando y así tuviera toda las pruebas necesarias para poder terminar con él y enfrentarlo con todas las pruebas y destruir sus tontas excusas, lo que más la sorprendió fue que su novio la engañaba desde más tiempo del que ella creía, más de un año que estaba saliendo con sus fanáticas, y eso merecía una retribución, Por lo que Bulma había ideado un plan para la caída de su ex noviecito. No iba a dejar que Yamsha le dejara como una tonta, o no – sonrió recordando sus planes – Había hablado con un inversionista amigo de su padre que era amante del béisbol que comprara el equipo de Yamsha y que lo dejara sentado toda la temporada, sabía que si lo despedían otro equipo lo podía contratar pero ella deseaba que el sufriera un poco, así que lo iba a dejar sentado toda la temporada y si era posible, hasta que termine su contrato, para que así su valor disminuyera, también había conversado con otros dueños de diferentes equipos que le debían favores a su empresa para que no contrataran rápidamente al muchacho. Lo haría sufrir por cada engaño y cada lágrima que ella había derramado por su culpa, por cada equivocación tonta que había tenido en su laboratorio. Le haría pagar por las palabras que Vegeta le había dicho en el laboratorio tildándola de tonta y cornuda.

Volvió a guardar el obsequio del Príncipe mono, como lo llamaba ella mentalmente, y decidió darse un buen baño para eliminar toda la pesadez que sentía y relajarse antes de dormir. Mañana comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida y debía verla de frente y con una gran sonrisa digna de Bulma Brief, quien no agachaba la cabeza ante nadie, no lo hizo cuando tuvo al Príncipe en su casa hace mucho años y menos lo hará ahora ante un ladronzuelo del desierto.

* * *

 **Continuará**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, poco a poco lo continuare. Así que espérenme y espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo.**

 **Lo arreglé un poco, la palabra groupies hace referencia a lxs fans que buscan intimar con las celebridades que siguen, mayormente se usa el término para lxs que siguen grupos musicales.**

 **Así, Bulma fue prometida de Vegeta una temporada jejejeje, en el próximo capítulo sabremos cómo se libró de ese compromiso, aunque sabemos que de igual forma terminaran junto jejejeje**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	3. Chapter 3: Remembranzas

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

 **Capítulo 3: Remembranzas**

Vegeta salió temprano de su habitación, llevaba una semana con la misma rutina, se levantaba con la salida del sol, se duchaba y se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento para así poder aumentar su fuerza. De ahí solo salía a la hora del almuerzo, cuando lo buscaban para que se uniera en la mesa con su familia, conversaba poco y luego se volvía a retirar a su sala de entrenamiento. Era una sala de gravedad, acondicionado por el Dr. Brief y Bulma, la mujer escandalosa, desde que lo habían inventado para él, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en esa habitación si es que no estaba en misiones o discutiendo con la humana en el laboratorio. Pero debido a su última discusión había decidido no ir más por esa área, a pesar que había tenido deseos de saber el por qué la pareja de la científica se había marchado, pero había decidido mejor no enfrentarse a la mujer, quería disfrutar de la paz que había desde que ese insecto se había marchado.

Estaba entrenando cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, decidió ignorar el llamado, pero los golpes se volvieron insistentes después de unos minutos.

Príncipe – le dijo Illyria inclinando su cabeza ni bien lo vio aparecer por la puerta – me han enviado para avisarle que tenemos una misión – le entregó una carpeta

Vegeta agarró el archivo que le dio, observó el día de despegue y gruñó, era ese mismo día por la tarde – ¿Quién te dio esto?

El soldado Bardock, príncipe – le respondió rápidamente no sabía que le había irritado a su príncipe, generalmente le agradaban las misiones

Informa a los demás – le respondió más irritado – los quiero en dos horas en el hangar de despegue – Illyria no entendía la irritación de su Príncipe - ¿dónde está Bardock?

Con su padre – le respondió y se marchó ni bien vio la mano del príncipe ordenárselo

Vegeta se giró hacia el salón Real, le molestaba que le dieran misiones sin preparación, pero lo que más odiaba era que lo mandaran a trabajar con la Patrulla Galáctica. La misión era enviada por ellos, solicitaban apoyo para atrapar a unos piratas interestelares que atacaban planetas lejanos. Odiaba a esos debiluchos, y lo que más odiaba era que su padre haya realizado lazos con esos payasos últimamente. Llegó a su destino y sintió el ki de los dos saiyajines con quienes deseaba hablar

¿Por qué tengo que realizar esto? – exclamó, ingresando al Salón y lanzando la carpeta a los pies de su padre

El Rey lo miró ingresar, esperó que su hijo se acercarse antes de contestarle – es un trabajo sencillo, no debería tomarte mucho tiempo

No quiero trabajar con ese grupo de debiluchos – exclamó furioso al ver que su padre no lo tomaba en serio – no podrían acabar ni con un Tsufuro, deberíamos exterminarlos

El Rey miró al cielo como pidiendo paciencia a algún dios que lo escuche, su hijo lo sacaba de sus casillas en algunos momentos – nuestra alianza con ellos es debido a que no los queremos como enemigos – le explicó – ellos tienen alianzas con varios planetas de diferentes sectores – miró fijamente a su hijo – además es gracias a ti que hicimos esa alianza

Vegeta gruñó cuando su padre le recordó por qué hacían tratos con la Patrulla Galáctica.

No tengo porque ir yo - dijo al final

Eres el Príncipe - le respondió su padre - de vez en cuando debes hacerte cargo de formar lazos con ellos, has rechazado varias misiones que ellos han enviado anteriormente - le recriminó - y es un desplante que no voy a permitir que les digas haciendo

Según lo que hemos investigado - intervino Bardock - esos piratas tienen un buen poder de pelea, seguro los encuentras entretenidos

Basta con un escuadrón de tercera clase - dijo el Príncipe cruzando los brazos molesto - no es necesario mi presencia

Irás - le ordenó su padre harto de la discusión - y llevarás a tu escuadrón

Vegeta volvió a gruñir, odiaba a esa patrulla Galáctica y a todos los que la formaban. Salió furioso del gran salón

¿Está seguro que es buena idea hacer que participe en esas misiones? - le preguntó a su Rey

Si quiere hacerse cargo del planeta - respondió el Rey sobándose la frente - tiene que lidiar con nuestros aliados

* * *

Bulma estaba revisando los planos de las naves del planeta para poder aumentarles la velocidad. Tenía un buen humor y estaba tarareando una canción conocida de la Tierra, cuando terminara llamaría a su padre para revisarlo de nuevo ya que él había realizado los diseños.

¿Qué haces, hermana? - Le preguntó un saiyajin sacándola de sus pensamientos

¡Tarble! – exclamó sorprendida y sonriéndole - creí que estabas fuera del planeta - lo miró atentamente - vaya que has crecido, ¿cuántos meses te has ido esta vez?

6 meses - le dijo algo avergonzado - tomé una misión que mi hermano rechazó y demoré más de lo debido

Aún eres joven - le dijo Bulma. Era verdad, Tarble tenía sólo 16 años y era un saiyajin completamente diferente a su hermano mayor, el sí sonreía y conversaba más, era más amigable, bueno, más que un saiyajin cualquiera. Herencia de la madre decían, la reina había sido una saiyajin diferente a las demás.

Mi hermano era más fuerte que yo a esta edad - dijo un poco triste, pero le sonrió a Bulma - ¿en que trabajas?

Estoy intentando que las naves viajen más rápido - le explicó - puedes ayudarme con la maqueta - le pidió - puede tomarnos todo el día

No hay problema - le respondió inmediatamente el saiyajin - mi hermano canceló los entrenamientos, está molesto - le comentó - parece que padre lo está enviando a una misión con la Patrulla Galáctica - sonrió - mi hermano es tan fuerte que no quiere aburrirse en esa misión - terminó con admiración al hablar de su hermano.

Bulma no entendía cómo podía admirar al mono cavernícola de su hermano si es que la mayor parte del tiempo lo trataba mal, ella veía como este lo ignoraba o le respondía cortantemente cuando Tarble se le acercaba para conversar. Además siempre dejaba mal herido al pobre chico después de un arduo entrenamiento en el que se encerraban por horas en la cámara de gravedad.

¿Y cuándo parte? - Le preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresada

Hoy en la tarde, hermana - le dijo Tarble sonriendo - vamos a despedirlo, no creo que vaya padre ya que discutieron mucho

Voy a estar ocupada - le dijo, tenía una contradicción de sentimientos, por una parte no quería ver todavía a Vegeta, lo había esquivando toda la semana para que no le saque en cara su rompimiento con Yamsha seguro la vería con una cara de "te lo dije", e iniciaría una batalla verbal, pero por otra parte si deseaba verlo, porque extrañaba esas batallas verbales. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte, el mono cavernícola no había ido al laboratorio como acostumbraba hacerlo, por lo que si él no deseaba verla ella no lo iría a buscar. Además ahora si podía concentrarse mejor en los proyectos y los estaba revisando uno por uno encontrando errores que debía corregir inmediatamente antes de realizar los prototipos

Vegeta se alegraría si es que fuéramos a despedirlo - dijo Tarble - aunque no creo que se demore mucho en la misión parece que el enemigo no es muy poderoso - sonrió - para mi hermano, seguro que yo si me demoraría más tiempo

Ya superaras los poderes de tu hermano - le dijo Bulma animándolo

Ni supera al inútil de Kakarotto - dijo una voz que Bulma conocía bien y lo miró con odio - nadie me supera, mujer - le dijo acercándose a la mesa - Tarble - dijo serio mirando a su hermano, quien agachó la mirada esperando un regaño - enrolla tu cola - su hermano inmediatamente le hizo caso - mientras no esté, entrenaras con Nappa

No me agrada Nappa - le dijo casi en susurro

No me importa - le respondió rápidamente - es el único que te dará un buen entrenamiento - terminó sonriendo

Acaso quieres matar a tu hermano - le defendió Bulma - sabes que Nappa es capaz de mandarlo al tanque por días - ya había visto el resultado de los entrenamiento de Nappa y Tarble, ese saiyajin era demasiado violento y parecía que a nadie le importaba

Así se le quita la estupidez que tiene - le dijo Vegeta

Está bien, hermana - dijo Tarble - Nappa sólo quiere hacer que aumente de poder

Deberías agradecer que Nappa desee perder su tiempo entrenándose - le dijo su hermano mayor

Eres un insensible - le gritó Bulma - pueden matar a tu hermano y no dices nada, ese mastodonte es feliz mandándolo a los tanques

Esa es su función - le respondió sonriendo

Bulma tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero una interrupción la detuvo

Príncipe - llamaron a Vegeta de la entrada - las naves están listas y Kakarotto llegará en 10 minutos, ¿desea algo más?

Vegeta sonrió y observó a Bulma quien miraba con el ceño fruncido a la saiyajin - muy bien, Illyria, vámonos - le dijo y salió del laboratorio

La saiyajin hizo una reverencia, le sonrió y siguió al Príncipe.

Es un idiota - exclamó Bulma furiosa

Tarble sonrió al ver la reacción de Bulma – es normal que se marchen juntos, hermana, están en el mismo escuadrón – la peliazul lo miró sin comprender – solo son compañeros de misiones, su compromiso no duró mucho – le sonrió ampliamente – Padre aún tiene la esperanza que ustedes retomen lo que dejaron

Bulma se sonrojó levemente – eso fue una tontería de nuestros padres – se concentró nuevamente en sus planos – además, él está muy feliz con sus amantes de turno – hizo una pausa como esperando que Tarble la contradijera, pero éste no dijo nada – y yo no quiero ningún compromiso por ahora

¿Con Yamsha no es serio? – Preguntó al acordarse del humano

Ya se marchó - le respondió después de unos minutos - terminamos

¡Qué bueno! – Exclamó feliz, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada de la científica - digo por ti - pasó un poco de saliva – no era digno – la mirada de Bulma no cambiaba – no te quería adecuadamente – dijo tímidamente como si fuera una pregunta

Bulma sonrió – quizás tengas razón – posó su mano por el cabello de Tarble sacudiéndolo en señal de cariño – no era el tipo de amor que quería en mi vida

Tu carácter es parecido al de una saiyajin – le dijo sonriendo por la muestra de cariño – es un halago – dijo rápidamente antes que Bulma se enfadara – necesitas a alguien con un carácter parecido a un saiyajin, o un saiyajin de verdad – dijo en un susurro

Bulma no le escuchó y siguió con sus planos y prototipos, Tarble comenzó a ayudarle antes de ir a entrenar con Nappa, no le agradaba el guardia real, pero tenía que entrenar con alguien. Su hermano tenía razón pronto Kakarotto le ganaría en poder y no podía permitirse eso, él era un príncipe debía de ser tan fuerte como su hermano o seguirlo en poder, no ser vencido por otros. Suspiró, convencido de que tendría una semana muy larga.

* * *

Nappa – le dijo al saiyajin calvo – te quedaras a entrenar a Tarble – vio la molestia en el rostro del saiyajin – necesito que saques el mayor potencial del mocoso, tiene que ser un entrenamiento exhaustivo, si es necesario envíalo a los tanques – sonrió mientras se lo decía

Su padre no estará muy contento con esa orden – le contestó Nappa – además se ordenó que todo su escuadrón vaya a la misión

Es una misión para tercera clases – le respondió molesto – por eso me llevo a estos incompetentes – le señaló a Kakarotto e Illyria – cumple mis órdenes, sino seré yo quien te envíe a los tanques por una semana – le gruñó furioso

Vegeta, eso dolió – le reclamó Kakarotto – si Nappa desea ir le cambio de lugar, no me anima mucho las misiones con la Patrulla Galáctica – dijo desanimado – hoy Milk iba a preparar una rica cena y me la voy a perder – suspiró

No me importa – le gritó Vegeta, cogiéndolo del cuello – se hace lo que ordene si no desean ser eliminados – lo empujó – suban a sus malditas naves e iniciemos esta misión

Sus compañeros corrieron a sus naves, mientras Nappa los veía marcharse, odiaba entrenar con el otro príncipe, era raro y no le molestaba mostrarlo a los demás. Si lo mandaba a los tanques en el primer entrenamiento era seguro que el Rey lo castigaría, pero si no lo mandaba ni una vez a los tanques, Vegeta lo mandaría a él. Suspiró, no le agradaba estar en esa situación. Esperaba que el primogénito de los Reyes regresara pronto de la misión para que así él se encargue del entrenamiento de su hermano, era el único que toleraba al príncipe menor.

* * *

 _¡NO! – Le gritó a todo pulmón a su Padre, estaban en el Salón Real – no puedes obligarme_

 _El Rey estaba cansado de esa pelea tonta y del comportamiento infantil de su primogénito – no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión – le dijo con los dientes apretados por la furia – cumplirás con el compromiso. Además ya la conoces – le recordó – viviste con ella un año, y todavía tienes su regalo – no sabía porque su hijo guardaba esa cosa, pero tampoco deseaba preguntar, solo lo mencionó para hacerlo callar_

 _Vegeta gruñó, tenía 15 años, no deseaba comprometerse con nadie y menos con la niña rara de ese planeta. Claro que la recordaba, era la niña que lo desquiciaba más, no sabía que era el sentido de la supervivencia, siempre se la había pasado retándolo y gritándole como si fuera su igual. Nunca le mostró el respeto que merecía por pertenecer a la Corona. Gruñó cuando su padre le mencionó el regalo que le entregó esa niña antes que él se marche, ni el mismo sabía porque lo guardaba – Madre dijo que era una muestra de respeto que debemos guardar, como las joyas que te traen los reyes de otros planetas – le respondió, era verdad que su madre le había dicho eso en el viaje de regreso, pero si no se lo hubiese dicho lo más probable era que el igual guardara el recuerdo – además prometiste que cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente podía ir de misiones, no que me comprometerías para quedarme estancado aquí – cruzó los brazos – necesito viajar, pelear con los más poderosos para aumentar mi poder o quieres que sea un debilucho como Tarble_

 _El aludido lo miró – yo no tengo nada que ver en tu pelea, hermano – le dijo en voz baja, era verdad que no era muy fuerte, pero no quería ser una excusa para que su hermano se escapara de su compromiso_

 _La nave del Dr. Brief llegará por la tarde – le dijo su padre con voz fuerte y seria – te quiero en el Hangar para recibirlos y así acompañarnos en la cena, donde se oficializará su compromiso – lo miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a su hijo – no quiero ningún tipo de desplante de tu parte o puedes irte olvidando de la corona, ya que puedo dárselo a Tarble si es que así deseo – esperó alguna respuesta de su hijo mayor, al ver que este no respondió – bien, usarás tu traje oficial – vio a su otro hijo que se reía silenciosamente – tú también estarás ahí – miró a sus dos hijos – todos le daremos la bienvenida oficial al Planeta_

 _La nave que traía a los Brief descendió sin problemas en el Hangar Real. El Rey, los dos príncipes y una comitiva de saiyajines estaban parados esperando que la familia terrestre descendiera. La puerta de la nave se abrió lentamente, los primeros en descender fueron el Sr. y la Sra. Brief, detrás de ellos se encontraban sus hijas y luego tres terrestres más._

 _Es bueno volverlo a ver, Rey Vegeta – le dijo la Sra. Brief – espero que no se moleste por hacer extensiva su invitación hacia el Rey del Planeta Tierra, al Sr. Ox Satán y su hija_

 _Son bienvenidos – dijo el Rey escuetamente, le daba igual la llegada de los otros terrestres – los soldados les enseñaran sus habitaciones para que se acomoden antes de la cena – miró a su hijo mayor – ¿no tienes nada que añadir?_

 _Vegeta le gruñó a su padre y dirigió su mirada a la menor de los Brief, la observó de pies a cabeza, la belleza de la peliazul era exótica, se veía demasiado frágil, pero su mirada denotaba cierta fiereza, su ceño estaba fruncido, como si estuviera molesta por algo, lo miró con soberbia. Vegeta se molestó consigo mismo al encontrarla atractiva – sigues igual de fea, mocosa – le dijo sonriendo de lado_

 _Soy una belleza, tu eres el que tiene el peor gusto de toda la galaxia – le gritó – para tu información soy la chica más hermosa e inteligente de toda la Tierra – soltó orgullosamente – todos me envidian por mi arrolladora personalidad - todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta de la chica. Su hermana se rió ante el comentario_

 _Bulma, no seas presumida – le dijo su hermana sonriéndole – has hecho sonrojar a Milk_

 _La niña de cabellos negros que estaba detrás de su padre la miraba con cierta timidez y había retrocedido cuando la peliazul levantó la voz. El Rey Vegeta miró molesto a su hijo pero antes que dijese algo fue interrumpido_

 _Te has puesto más guapo, Joven Vegeta – le dijo la Sra. Brief, acercándose al príncipe – mi Bulmita y tu tendrán los niños más guapos de toda la galaxia – y rió por su comentario_

 _Mamá, no digas tonterías – le gritó Bulma_

 _Espero que su estancia sea de la más agradable – le saludó el menor – soy el Príncipe Tarble, un gusto conocerla Srta. Bulma – le dio un beso en la mano – desde ahora será mi hermana mayor –dijo sonriéndole a su hermano_

 _El Rey hartó por que el recibimiento se estaba demorando más de lo previsto, tosió para llamar la atención de todos – será mejor que se dirigieran a sus habitaciones – miró a los saiyajines que estaban detrás de él – Bardock, acompaña al Sr. Ox Satán y el Rey de la Tierra hacia sus habitaciones_

 _El saiyajin nombrado se inclinó levemente y le indicó a los terrícolas para que lo siguieran_

 _No se preocupe por nosotros, Rey Vegeta – le dijo el Sr. Brief, limpiando sus lentes – mi esposa e hijas ocuparan mi habitación, es amplia entramos cómodamente – le sonriendo_

 _Bulma tiene otra habitación – le dijo el Rey a su amigo – como prometida al príncipe heredero al trono, tendrá la habitación al lado de la de Vegeta_

 _¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los aludidos al unisonó_

 _Vegeta, acompáñala a su nueva habitación – le dijo su padre ignorando los gritos_

 _No voy a soportar a esta mocosa cerca de mi habitación – respondió molesto_

 _No harás una escena aquí – le dijo su padre entre dientes_

 _Yo te acompañare, hermana – le dijo el menor al ver las miradas de odio que se lanzaban su padre y hermano_

 _Tu si eres un verdadero príncipe – le dijo sonriendo Bulma al niño y tomando su brazo para ser guiada, mientras le mostraba la lengua a príncipe mayor – a ti si te enseñaron modales_

 _Vegeta gruñó ante el gesto de Bulma y se interpuso entre ella y su hermano – me voy a mi habitación – soltó y siguió su camino seguido por Bulma y su hermano menor, quien sonreía disimuladamente._

 _La cena tampoco fue tranquila debido a las constantes peleas y gruñidos que se lanzaban la reciente pareja. El Rey tuvo que intervenir varias veces para que los adolescentes dejen de gritarse en toda la mesa, haciendo que los demás invitados rieran discretamente o se sonrojaran con la actuación de ellos. El Sr. Brief también tuvo que calmar a su hija en un par de ocasiones, mientras ella gruñía al ver la sonrisa de victoria en la cara del Príncipe mayor._

 _Debido a la llamada de atención que recibieron de sus padres, Vegeta y Bulma decidieron no discutir en las horas de comida, pero no desaprovechaban las oportunidades que se veían como en los pasillos y en el laboratorio. Bulma comenzó a trabajar con su padre, quien era el Jefe del Laboratorio central de Vegetasei, pero después de una semana el Dr. Brief decidió entregarle el mando a su hija y el liderazgo de los inventos que se estaban realizando. Mientras que el Rey le había dado a Vegeta la orden de un seguimiento continuo a los proyectos del área científica para que la pareja se conociese mejor._

 _Bulma y Vegeta estaban obligados a asistir a todos los eventos juntos, a sentarse juntos en la mesa y acompañarse cada vez que se retiraban del salón Real. A pesar que no lo quisiese admitir, Vegeta le había tomado gusto a sus enfrentamientos, cada uno tenía una respuesta más mordaz y sarcástica que el otro, ninguno podía quedarse callado. Y pronto se volvió una costumbre acudir a primera hora al laboratorio antes de sus entrenamientos._

 _Te propongo algo, Vegeta – le dijo Bulma mientras le enseñaba los planos de la cámara de Gravedad – busquemos una idea para zafarnos de este compromiso tonto – Vegeta la miró un poco intrigado – sé que tú también deseas salirte de esta tonta idea de nuestros padres, y juguetear con tu "amiga" – le dijo con cierta molestia, no sabía por qué pero le molestaba que Illyria siempre buscara a Vegeta_

 _Vegeta semi sonrió al ver la mueca de la peliazul – si hablas de Illyria, ella será asignada como parte de la guardia real por lo que debo de entrenarla – no supo bien porque le dio explicaciones a la mujer – ¿cuál es tu propuesta?, mujer_

 _Debe de haber algunas reglas que se puedan quebrantar para que dejemos de estar comprometidos – dejó los planos en la mesa – deben de tener decretos o algo así, ¿verdad?_

 _Existe algunas, mujer – le respondió Vegeta, sonriéndole ampliamente – pero ninguna te favorece_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _El compromiso se puede disolver si es que eres infiel, si traicionas al reino o si le ganas al Rey en combate, y todos ellos te llevaran a la muerte segura – sonrió más - ¿Cuál prefieres, mujer?_

 _\- ¿Y porque no peleas tú con tu padre?_

 _\- Aún no soy tan fuerte para vencer al anciano_

 _No hay otra regla que se pueda quebrantar sin que me lleve a la muerte – le dijo molesta, porque tenía que morir ella si era tan bella e inteligente – ¿algo que puedas hacer tú?, o es que ya te enamoraste de mí y deseas hacerme tu esposa – le dijo sonriéndole con malicia y acercando su rosto al del príncipe_

 _No seas tonta, mujer – dijo apartándose – también deseo romper este compromiso inútil, tengo que conocer otras galaxias y luchar con seres más poderosos para elevar mi poder – cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada la volvió a mirar – además quien desearía estar unido a una mujer tan gritona y escandalosa como tu_

 _Y yo prefiero estar muerta antes que quedarme contigo, además hay miles de hombres que desean salir conmigo – le gritó casi dejándolo sordo – yo también quiero conocer el mundo antes de casarme, quiero descubrir nueva tecnología_

 _¿Has tenido pareja en la Tierra?, mujer – le preguntó, la idea le molestaba un poco_

 _Si he salido con un par de chicos – le respondió un poco incomoda con la pregunta – pero no duraron mucho, algunos deseaban el dinero de mi familia y otros me aburrían rápido_

 _Estabas saliendo con alguien cuando tu padre te habló del compromiso – esa idea le molestaba más_

 _Justo acababa de terminar con un chico, cuando mi padre me habló del compromiso. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – le preguntó un poco avergonzada_

 _Si ya tuvieses un compromiso previo, el nuestro quedaría anulado porque le perteneces a otro –le dijo cruzando sus brazos_

 _Yo no soy pertenencia de nadie – respondió ofendida – yo soy un alma libre_

 _Vegeta sonrió ante el comentario – busca a ese humano tonto y digan que aún son pareja así el compromiso quedara anulado y podrás regresar a tu planeta_

 _Bulma meditó un poco, no le agradaba la idea de volver a ver a Pierre, su último enamorado, pero si eso le devolvía su libertad, podía hacer un sacrificio – ¿y cuánto tiempo tendría que durar la farsa?_

 _\- El tiempo que quieras, pero tiene que ser convincente_

 _Y así una semana después, Pierre llegó a Vegetasai se reunió con Bulma y le informaron al Rey y al Dr. Brief sobre su compromiso. Bulma le pidió perdón a su padre, le inventó una historia en la cual ella y Pierre habían estado saliendo desde hace dos semanas antes que le dijera sobre el compromiso con Vegeta, que ella iba aceptar la decisión de su padre, pero en esos días se había dado cuenta lo mucho que amaba a Pierre por lo que no podía casarse sin amor con Vegeta, que la perdonara pero que no deseaba dejar a Pierre._

 _Vegeta fingió sorpresa y le recordó a su padre que había una ley donde nadie podía unirse por la fuerza y menos teniendo un compromiso anterior. El Rey se mostró un poco dudoso con el compromiso de Bulma y Pierre, pero luego de un par de semanas en la que la supuesta pareja se veía bien amorosa, y que Vegeta parecía más concentrando en los entrenamientos de Illyria, decidió dar por terminada el compromiso de su hijo con Bulma. El Dr. Brief decidió que era mejor que Bulma regrese a la Tierra hacerse cargo de la compañía y mantenga su relación con Pierre lejos de los saiyaines, así que el Dr. Volvió a tomar el mando del laboratorio principal en Vegetasai._

* * *

Príncipe, hemos llegado a la nave de la Patrulla Galáctica – le informó Illyria mientras aterrizaban

No digas cosas obvias – le gritó por el scooter

Perdone – le dijo y cortó la comunicación

Los saiyajines fueron recibidos por el mismo Rey Galáctico y Jaco, un integrante de la Patrulla

Qué bueno es verlo, Príncipe – le dijo el Rey moviendo sus tentáculos nerviosamente – me alegra mucho tenerlo en la base principal

Déjese de estupideces – le respondió molesto Vegeta – ¿dónde está su problema? – Miró a Jaco quien se tensó y bajó la mirada inmediatamente – seres patéticos

Jaco les explicará sobre los inconvenientes que hemos tenido con estos piratas – le respondió el Rey sonriéndole nerviosamente – Jaco – llamó a su patrullero que parecía ido

Sí, claro – dijo el aludido dando un par de pasos adelante – muestra misión es ingresar al planeta que han tomado los Piratas como suyo y apresarlos – casparreó para poder hablar con más seguridad – la misión de su escuadrón, Príncipe, es atrapar a los líderes de los Piratas, son tres: Recoome, Jeice y Burter – les informó – después que ellos sean detenidos, nosotros ingresaremos a arrestar a los demás

Son ex soldados de Freezer – comentó Illyria sonriendo, sabía que esos tipos eran fuertes

Sí – respondió inmediatamente Jaco – parece que varios de sus ex soldados se han dispersado por la galaxia, pero continúan con sus fechorías

¿Y son muy fuertes? – preguntó Kakarotto

Eh – dijo confundido Jaco – si claro, es por eso que el Rey inteligentemente ha pedido su apoyo

Basta de tanta charla – gritó Vegeta – vamos a acabar con esto

Podemos ir en la nave general – les dijo Jaco volviendo a tensarse – ingresamos todos – Vegeta lo miró atentamente haciendo que el patrullero volviera a sudar de los nervios y miedo, los saiyajines no era su raza favorita y menos el príncipe heredero – síganme – dijo casi con un hilo de voz

Esto se pondrá interesante – comentó Illyria detrás de su príncipe – y lo bueno es que tenemos uno para cada uno. No te metas en mi pelea, Kakaratto – apuntó con su dedo al aludido

Y tú no te metas en la mía – le respondió – ni tampoco vamos a cambiar de oponentes

Hecho – le respondió la saiyajin y estrecharon sus manos en señal de acuerdo. Illyria lo jaló de la mano, tomando por sorpresa a Kakarotto y ella le dio una sonrisa felina – si mi oponente es el primero en caer, Kakarotto, me darás la mitad de tu comida por un mes

Kakarotto se separó inmediatamente de ella y la miró con cierto fastidio, con su comida no se jugaba y menos si es que la preparaba su esposa – no te daré mi comida, Illyria, Milk me mataría – eso era cierto, Milk era celosa y si se enteraba que él le iba a dar su comida a otra mujer, no importaría que ella sea humana y el saiyajin, estaba seguro que Milk podía matarlo y enterrarlo en parte trasera de la casa

Illyria se rió ante el comentario de su compañero – cobarde – le dijo y se adelantó para estar más cerca de su príncipe

Al llegar a la nave observaron que varios soldados estaban esperando por ellos. Cuando los tres saiyajines abordaron la nave, Jaco dio la orden para que los demás subieran, unos minutos después, la nave dejaba del planeta. El planeta de los piratas, o como lo había nombrado Jaco, Planeta Tortuga, no estaba lejos por lo que el viaje no iba a demorar más que un par de horas.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la silla principal mirando por la ventana de la nave como esta surcaba el espacio exterior. Desde que había cumplido la edad suficiente para que se le asignen misiones había deseado salir de su planeta a luchar contra cualquier oponente que se le pusiere en frente. El solo quería demostrar que era el más fuerte del universo, que se merecía el título de heredero al trono de la raza más poderosa del Universo, por eso eran sus entrenamientos exhaustivos, sus peleas contra los más fuertes. Por eso, no importaba si es que regresaba directo a los tanques de recuperación después de cada batalla, siempre y cuando saliera más fuerte de estos. Y lo había conseguido, ya era el más fuerte de todo el universo

* * *

 _Después del rompimiento de su compromiso, Vegeta cumplió su deseo de conocer otros planetas, disfrutar de peleas con seres más poderosos, y a la vez hacerse cargo de algunos negocios antiguos de los saiyajines, la venta de planetas vacíos o semi destruidos a otros seres que necesitaban de ellos, las ventas se habían elevado tras la derrota de Freezer, varias especies de extraterrestres sobrevivientes de la destrucción del lagarto estaban juntándose y comprando algunos planetas para volver a empezar su vida. Vegeta logró formar su escuadrón real, haciéndolos más fuertes, luchando con seres más poderosos de la galaxia y devolviendo los planetas que estos habían invadido a sus propietarios – más como efecto colateral ya que poco le importaba los habitantes. Viajó por varias galaxias hasta que se encontró con el padre de Freezer quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad de cobrar venganza por la muerte de su hijo y comenzar con la eliminación de los saiyajines._

 _La batalla no se hizo esperar y todos los soldados del escuadrón decidieron atacarlo, sabían lo poderoso que era por lo que quieran disminuir cualquier tipo de ventaja que este tuviese sobre ellos, pero lastimosamente él era más fuerte que todos los saiyajines juntos. Vegeta vio morir a dos de sus soldados entre risas del maldito demonio, los humillaba luchando solo con una mano. Y así poco a poco, entre muertos y malheridos, solo Kakarotto y Vegeta eran los únicos que se encontraban de pie, pero estaban cansados, sin energías, golpeados por toda partes de sus cuerpos y humillados por no poder vencer a ese lagarto, aunque ninguno de los dos quería darse por vencidos, así que se volvían a levantar del suelo cada vez que caían, casi apoyándose entre ellos._

 _En uno de los momentos que se recuperaba de la última golpiza que le había dado King Cold, la vio. Primero creyó que estaba alucinando por los golpes que había recibido en la cabeza, pero luego de ver su característico color de cabello supo que no era ninguna alucinación. Bulma estaba en ese planeta también, escondida entre unas rocas, observando la batalla. Maldijo por lo bajo, ella también estaba en peligro si es que no ganaba la batalla_

 _Kakarotto, levántate – le gritó a su compañero, quien escupía un poco de sangre mientras hacía presión sobre una herida en su brazo – ese lagarto tiene que morir aquí – le dijo viendo hacia el cielo donde King Cold los veía despectivamente_

 _Es fácil decirlo, Príncipe – le respondió su soldado, levantándose y mirando hacia Cold – pero no pienso dejarlo ir – sonrió, el maldito era más fuerte y eso hacia hervir su sangre guerrera_

 _Los saiyajines se elevaron para encontrarse con su oponente y se pusieron en posición de pelea, mientras el lagarto les sonreía – estúpidos monos, me divertiré con ustedes un poco más – y comenzó atacar._

 _Vegeta y Kakarotto trataron de hacerle algún daño pero otra vez sus ataques no llegaban a su objetivos, eran bloqueados o esquivados con facilidad, cuando llegó el turno de atacar de King Cold, este no tuvo piedad con ellos, sus patadas y puñetazos eran certeros, estómago, brazos y cabeza eran sus lugares favoritos donde darlos. Pronto se aburrió y decidió eliminarlos de un solo ataque por lo que les lanzó una gran bola de energía. Kakarotto lo esquivó, pero Vegeta vio que el ataque estaba en dirección hacia el escondite de Bulma por lo que trató de desviarlo pero solo logró que este le diera de lleno, haciéndolo caer inconsciente a unos metros de ella. King Cold se rió del príncipe y volvió a lanzar otro ataque para así poder eliminarlo, pero kakarotto lo socorrió sacándolo del lugar de impacto._

 _Cuando Vegeta recuperó el conocimiento vio que el escondite de Bulma estaba pulverizado, sin rastros de ella, el lugar estaba totalmente destruido. La furia se notó en su ojos y el cabello negro de este se convirtió en amarillo apareciendo un aura amarilla alrededor de él. Kakarotto lo soltó inmediatamente, y su príncipe comenzó su ataque contra Cold, sorprendiendo al mismo lagarto ya que Vegeta podía esquivar sus ataques y, además, propinarle unos cuantos golpes certeros._

 _Pero el príncipe solo dedicaba a atacar con furia y no bloqueaba los ataques que Cold lograba acertar, acrecentando las heridas en su maltratado cuerpo, disminuyendo un poco su velocidad, dándole la oportunidad a King Cold de dejarlo inconsciente con una patada a traición por la espalda y lanzándolo al suelo. Vegeta perdió su aura amarilla al caer inconsciente, lo cual aprovechó el padre de Freezer para lanzarle varias bolas de energía, esperando poder acabar con Vegeta de una vez por todas._

 _Kakarotto no se quedó a esperar la muerte de su príncipe y se lanzó inmediatamente contra su enemigo, para que así deje de atacar a Vegeta, pero no era rival para King Cold por lo que este lo lanzó con un solo manotazo hacia donde estaba su príncipe._

 _Morirán juntos – les dijo riéndose y comenzó su ataque de nuevo. Kakarotto levantó el cuerpo de Vegeta para salvarlo, pero igual recibió gran parte del ataque, trató de reanimar a su príncipe pero este respiraba débilmente._

 _Vamos, Vegeta – le gritó, su brazo estaba gravemente dañado, no dejaba de sangrar y no podía moverlo – levántate_

 _Pero este no abría los ojos, Kakarotto ya estaba seguro que morirían en ese planeta, cuando vio a Bulma acercase a ellos y sin decir palabra alguna, le dio una semilla verde y le indicó que se la comiera. Kakarotto le hizo caso inmediatamente y sintió como todo su cansancio se iba, además sus heridas estaban curadas milagrosamente._

 _Ayuda al Príncipe – le dijo y se dirigió a Cold, quien al verlo recuperado instantemente se estaba dirigiendo a ellos peligrosamente_

 _Cuando Kakarotto la dejó con el príncipe, ella comenzó a revisar su condición, casi no pudo encontrar su pulso, estaba sangrando por varias partes de su cuerpo, estaba muy mal herido, la peliazul no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas por Vegeta. Se felicitó mentalmente por haber llevado esas semillas del ermitaño a su viaje intergaláctico por si sufría algún contratiempo, trató de que Vegeta se comiera una._

 _Vegeta, Vegeta – lo llamó varias veces para que pueda recuperar el conocimiento – despierta, por favor. Come esta semilla – se lo puso en la boca._

 _Vegeta logró despertar con el llamado de Bulma – mujer, que diablos haces en este planeta, deberías marcharte inmediatamente – le recriminó – este no es lugar para ti_

 _Traga esa semilla y deja de hablar – le dijo seriamente – estas muy mal malherido_

 _Vegeta se comió la semilla e inmediatamente logró recuperar toda su energía y sus heridas estaban curadas – ¿qué fue lo que me diste, mujer? – le preguntó mientras examinaba sorprendido su cuerpo al no sentir sus heridas ni un hueso roto por culpa de King Cold_

 _Son semillas del ermitaño – le respondió – las cultivan en mi planeta_

 _¿Cuántas te quedan? – le preguntó mientras se ponían de pie y veía como Cold lanzaba a su soldado casi moribundo a unos metros lejos de ellos_

 _Solo me quedan 4 - le dijo Bulma enseñándole la bolsa casi vacía_

 _Perfecto – le dijo vegeta sonriéndole – dale una a Kakarotto – le señaló al soldado, se transformó en super saiyajin de nuevo y voló a enfrentar a su enemigo – es mejor que te vayas de este planeta, mujer, que la verdadera pelea va a empezar y dudo que puedas soportar nuestro ki – Bulma iba a protestar – no sobrevivirás si te quedas aquí – se le adelantó Vegeta_

 _Bulma arrugó el entrecejo, pero decidió que era mejor hacerle caso. Después que le dio la semilla a Kakarotto para que este se recupere y ayude a su príncipe en la batalla, ella fue en búsqueda de su nave. El poder del super saiyajin y de King Cold era tan fuerte que el planeta temblaba cada vez que ellos chocaban poderes. Bulma llegó a su nave casi gateando, pero para su sorpresa la encontró destruida, al parecer un rayo de energía la había atravesado. Un nuevo ataque de ellos volvió hacer temblar el planeta y ella cayó al suelo, tras luego de pensar detenidamente, decidió que la única forma de salir de ese planeta era con los saiyajines. Así que rogó que Vegeta venciera al lagarto ese sin destruir el planeta y pudiera irse con ellos._

 _Comenzó a buscar a los sobrevivientes y darles las semillas que ella tenía, tuvo que partir algunas ya que solo le quedaban tres y el escuadrón de Vegeta todavía sobrevivían cinco, trató de juntar a todos para que así pudieran resguardarse de la batalla._

 _¿Qué sucede, humana? – Le dijo Illyria ni bien recobró la consciencia – ¿dónde está el príncipe? – Se levantó inmediatamente – ¿y el lagarto?_

 _Están luchando los tres – le respondió Bulma de mala gana, ni las gracias le había dado por curarla_

 _\- ¿Los tres?_

 _Si los tres, Vegeta y Kakarotto contra King Cold – le dijo Bulma mientras trataba de mover a uno de los saiyajines – podrías ayudarme con tus compañeros, necesito darles estas semillas para que se recuperen_

 _Illyria no le prestó mucha atención, estaba buscando la energía de su príncipe y de King Cold, cuando los encontró comenzó a volar_

 _Espera – le gritó Bulma – no puedes ayudarlos solo estorbarías, los dos están por vencer a ese lagarto, ayúdame con tus compañeros_

 _¿Estorbar? Habla por ti, humana – le dijo molesta Illyria – mi deber es estar al lado de mi príncipe_

 _Bulma le enfureció esas últimas palabras – pues anda para que te maten, mejor me hubiese ahorrado una semilla, mona malagradecida, ellos están en un nivel diferente al tuyo ya están por eliminar a King Cold – le gritaba mientras trataba de mover a los otros saiyajines, ya les había dado las semillas pero todavía no recuperaban el conocimiento_

 _El planeta volvió a temblar fuertemente haciendo que Bulma perdiera el equilibrio, así estuvo por unos minutos, hasta que todo se calmó y poco a poco el cielo se despejó. Bulma fue en busca inmediatamente de Vegeta y Kakarotto, quería saber cómo estaban, aunque más se preocupaba por el primero. Cuando llegó al lado de los saiyajines, estos estaban tendidos en el suelo respirando rápido y malheridos, pero conscientes y sonriendo._

 _Me alegra que estén bien – les dijo un poco molesta por ver como Illyria trataba de ayudar a Vegeta ponerse de pie_

 _Mujer, no te dije que te largaras de este planeta – le recriminó Vegeta_

 _Lo hubiese hecho, pero malograron mi nave, así que ayude a tus soldaditos a recuperarse – le respondió – agradece que gracias a mi tienes alguien que te ayude a levantarte – le dijo señalando a Illyria_

 _Vegeta se soltó del agarre de Illyria – estoy bien, levántate, Kakarotto, este planeta no sirve para la venta, vámonos de aquí – empujó a su guardia con el pie_

 _Kakarotto se quejó del dolor – Vegeta no hagas eso, tengo un par de huesos rotos_

 _Busca los demás y reunamos las naves, tenemos que revisar cuales están en óptimas condiciones para viajar – le ordenó a Illyria_

 _La saiyajin puso su mano izquierda en su pecho y emprendió vuelo rumbo hacia sus compañeros y en busca de las naves. Vegeta estaba cansado por lo que se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca de él y se apoyó en la pared detrás de ella._

 _Todavía me queda media semilla – les dijo Bulma a los dos saiyajines – podríamos partirlo para que ustedes puedan estar mejor, quizás no se recuperen totalmente pero no estarán tan agotados_

 _Dáselo a Kakarotto, él está peor – le dijo Vegeta sin abrir los ojos, seguía apoyado en la pared_

 _Bulma le dio el pedazo de semilla a Kakarotto que al momento pudo levantarse del suelo y lograr sentarse – gracias, Bulma – le dijo sonriéndole_

 _Un saiyajin agradecido, deben de ser una sub especie en extinción – dijo Bulma_

 _Gracias a nosotros estas viva, mujer, deberías agradecer eso – le respondió inmediatamente Vegeta_

 _Illyria llegó con sus 4 compañeros – tenemos suerte, príncipe, encontramos 7 naves en buenas condiciones para poder salir de este planeta_

 _Somos 8 – le dijo Bulma_

 _No es nuestro problema como viajas, humana – le respondió Illyria – las naves son nuestras_

 _Ella vendrá en mi nave – le dijo Vegeta_

 _¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono Bulma e Illyria, hasta kakarotto lo vio sorprendido_

 _A menos que desees quedarte en este planeta desierto, mujer – le dijo Vegeta levantándose y viéndola a los ojos – vendrás en mi nave, regresemos al planeta, necesito una cámara de regeneración y Kakarotto también_

 _Vegeta estaba agotado, la pelea se había llevado la mayor parte de su energía y también tenía un par de huesos rotos, no lo quería admitir pero necesitaba llegar a su planeta para curarse rápidamente_

 _Nos vamos – les dijo y se subió a una de las naves más cercanas – ¿te quedas, mujer? – le preguntó a la peliazul_

 _Bulma se sonrojó, las naves de los saiyajines eran unipersonales, solo tenía un asiento para que ellos viajen, así que ella no sabía dónde iba a entrar, por más que observaba no había espacio para ella, el único modo era ir en las piernas de Vegeta y eso la hacía sonrojar más_

 _Mujer, no tengo todo el día, si deseas quedarte avísame para poder partir – le dijo Vegeta sonriendo, hasta eso le dolía y cansaba_

 _Bulma se tragó su vergüenza, y se sentó en las piernas de Vegeta para que la nave pueda cerrarse y así partir. Debido al poco espacio que había estaba acostaba en el pecho del príncipe, por lo que podía sentir los latidos de saiyajin, y ese sonido sincrónico le daba cierta paz. Bulma pudo ver el rostro de Vegeta mejor, le daba ganas de acariciarlo, éste se veía muy apacible, se había quedado dormido ni bien habían salido de la atmosfera del planeta, estaba muy cansado por la batalla, y al parecer algo herido, ya que cuando se había acomodado en el brazo izquierdo de este había hecho una mueca de dolor, por lo que ella volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de él, a los pocos minutos ella también se quedó dormida._

* * *

En ese tiempo fue gracias a ella que pudo transformarse, lo dedujo después de un arduo entrenamiento para mantener la transformación. Quiso verla cuando regresaron del planeta pero ella se había marchado antes que él saliera del tanque de recuperación y el orgullo impidió que fuera a buscarla a su planeta, además todavía no era tiempo para que tomara el papel de heredero de su Imperio, ella le había dicho que aún deseaba conocer nuevos mundos, investigar otro tipo de tecnología y él aún deseaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar con esa transformación, Seguir luchando con seres más poderosos. Por lo que decidió dejarla en paz y que cada uno siguiera sus caminos.

Pero ya era hora que comenzara a actuar, no podía dejar que la humana se consiguiese otra pareja de pacotilla, ella había demostrado en varias ocasiones estar a la altura de él. Ya era hora que comenzara la cacería, sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Casi todo el capítulo han sido recuerdos de Vegeta y sus encuentros con Bulma, pero todo es para que se dé cuenta cuán importante es la peliazul en su vida ya haga algo para atraerla a su lado.**

 **Pobre Jaco, le tiene un miedo terrible a Vegeta, pero bueno como buen patrullero tiene que trabajar con los saiyajines. Me recuerda a su viaje que hizo con Vegeta para rescatar a Trunks, aunque creo que le tiene más miedo a Bulma jajajajaja.**

 **La razón por la que el Rey Vegeta hizo su alianza con la Patrulla Galáctica fue porque Vegeta rompió su compromiso con Bulma, así que necesitaba otro gran aliado para luchar con la imagen de los saiyajines como unos seres sanguinarios. Además, al Rey le da igual, los poderes de la patrulla, les dan buenos oponentes de vez en cuando y una buena reputación ante las galaxias para que así puedan realizar sus intercambios comerciales.**

 **Pobre Tarble, tiene que entrenar con Nappa, no se preocupen no es tan malo con en la serie, solo es muy exigente en los entrenamientos.**

 **Alteré un poco el capítulo anterior, borré el tiempo en años que Bulma recuerda que tiene el regalo de Vegeta. Me di cuenta que si tenían esa edad iba hacer que Gokú y Milk se casaran siendo adolescentes jajajaja. Bueno lo demás si esta casi igual, solo le cambié un par de palabras.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por los reviews.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	4. Chapter 4: La Patrulla Roja

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La Patrulla Roja**

Bulma bufó de aburrimiento, había pasado las últimas cuatro horas del día en el laboratorio, hace buen tiempo que se había retirado Tarble para ir a su entrenamiento y ella se había quedado sola con sus planos. Estaba fastidiada, ya había terminado de rehacer los diseños de las naves. Había llamado a su padre para que le ayude con algunos datos que no entendía ya que estaban con la letra de él, por lo que pudo terminar antes de tiempo. Generalmente, le fascinaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible en el laboratorio, despertaba cada día para rodearse de planos, diseños a escala y tornillos, pero ahora ya no tenía ese mismo sentimiento, aún le agradaba ir, dirigir los proyectos pero sentía que algo más le faltaba. Por un momento, creyó que quizás extrañaba a Yamsha, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente, no era a él a quien extrañaba. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y lanzó un alarido al aire, mientras se despeinaba tratando de limpiar sus pensamientos.

¿Estancada en un nuevo proyecto? – preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

¡Milk! –Exclamó sorprendida – ¿y ese milagro que me visitas?

Mi Kakarotto se marchó en una de esas misiones – le respondió un poco triste – y ya que no va a volver dentro de una semana, me preguntaba si es que vas a viajar a la Tierra – le sonrió – así podría acompañarte y visitar a mi padre.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces – no había pensado en ir a la Tierra – le contestó sinceramente, vio la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga – pero podría preparar una nave, podríamos partir dentro de tres días.

Gracias, Bulma – la abrazó efusivamente – llamaré a mi padre inmediatamente.

Eh, Milk – la detuvo – ¿Kakarotto te dijo que no regresarían dentro de una semana?

Bardock me informó en el almuerzo – le respondió – sabes que mi Kakarotto es un poco despistado, quizás recién se esté enterando cuánto tiempo durará su misión – y se rió – ese tonto príncipe no dejó que almorzara tranquilamente – le susurró después de observar en ambas direcciones buscando algún guardia cerca de ellas – que le costaba retrasar la salida un poco para que mi Kakarotto pudiera probar mi deliciosa comida – suspiró – no sé cómo su escuadrón lo soporta –le comentó – Raditz se estaba riendo de mi pobre kakarotto mientras se comía su porción – su ceño se frunció un poco más – debió llevarse a Raditz.

¿No fueron todos? – le preguntó curiosa.

Se marchó con mi Kakarotto e Illyria – le respondió – puedes creer que esa chica hay veces se acerca demasiado a mi marido – comenzó a estrujar un pañuelo – creí que andaba detrás del gruñón del príncipe – Bulma hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero pasó desapercibida – aunque mi Kakarotto dice que solo lo sigue por mi comida, pero yo sé que ella ha visto lo guapo que esta, más guapo que el príncipe gruñón – Bulma bufó en desacuerdo, sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos - ¿sucede algo?

No, claro que no – le contestó riendo nerviosamente – son los planos, los llevaré a mi casa para conversar con mi padre.

Y así te despejas – añadió su amiga alegremente – te distraes y luego verás que podrás continuar con tu nuevo proyecto.

* * *

El Rey suspiraba cansadamente, hace dos días que se había marchado su hijo y le habían informado que no había llevado a todo su escuadrón. Y lo peor es que no le habían enviado ningún reporte sobre su llegada al Planeta del Rey Galáctico, esperaba que no hubiese causado tanto desorden dentro de la Patrulla. Ya no sabía si había sido buena idea enviar al mayor, pero tampoco podía enviar al menor ya que el poder de pelea de los enemigos le sobrepasaba. Volvió a suspirar cansadamente mientras esperaba que le llegaran noticias de la misión.

¿Y bien? – le preguntó a su Mano derecha mientras este ingresaba al Salón.

Aún no hay noticias – le respondió – pero les hemos pedido que nos informen ni bien llegue el escuadrón del Príncipe.

Ese mocoso va hacer que envejezca más rápido – soltó haciendo que su soldado suelte una carcajada que escondió como un ataque de tos.

El príncipe dio la orden de que Nappa entre a su hermano – le informó.

Llama a Nappa, necesito hablar con él antes que comience – le dijo.

Ayer comenzaron con los entrenamientos – le aclaró – el Príncipe Tarble está bien, solo un poco cansado – añadió al ver el rostro del Rey.

Igual llámalo – le ordenó – quiero saber que le dijo Vegeta. Y llama a tu hijo mayor – le ordenó.

¿A Raditz? – le preguntó extrañado.

Partirá a la Tierra – le respondió – acompañará a Bulma en su viaje, el Rey de la Tierra está pidiendo ayuda con un problema sobre un ejército – le explicó – ya que no fue a la misión cumplirá otra.

Bardock se inclinó levemente y salió del salón. A su hijo no le iba a gustar esa misión, se rió al pensar en la cara que pondría.

Bulma sonrió cuando la nave tocó tierra, había salido temprano de Vegatasei para así llegar por la tarde a su planeta. Se estiró en su asiento y comenzó a recoger los empaques de comida chatarra que había a su alrededor – chicos, ayúdenme con la basura – les ordenó a sus dos compañeros de viaje – no es justo que solo yo limpie.

Tu hiciste ese desorden – objetó Raditz, mientras veía como la peli azul ponía todo en una bolsa negra – límpialo tú, suficiente tengo con venir a solucionar los problemas de tu planeta – masculló molesto – Kakarotto debe tener más diversión, seguro que ya quebró algunos cuellos – seguía maldiciendo – mientras yo debo ver a unos debiluchos.

Mi Kakarotto no quiebra cuellos – defendió Milk a su esposo, estaba indignada por la palabra – el lucha por la justicia, es casi un héroe galáctico.

Raditz se rió burlonamente del comentario de su cuñada, pero se calló al ver los ojos furiosos de ella, pasó algo de saliva – las veo más tarde – y escapó por la escotilla de salida.

Es un desconsiderado – gruñó Milk – Bulma, ¿no tienes tus robots que limpien eso? – le preguntó a su amiga al verla luchando con su propia basura.

Bulma miró por unos minutos a su amiga, bufó, le había dicho algo obvio, se rió de ella misma y buscó en su bolso un par de cápsulas que liberó, aparecieron dos robots que limpiaron el lugar en un par de segundos. Después de unos minutos las dos chicas salieron de la nave, la peli azul encapsuló la nave.

Nos vemos dentro de tres días, Milk – se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo – saludas a tu padre de mi parte.

Gracias, Bulma – se soltó su amiga y se marchó a su casa

Es una lástima que el guapo de Raditz no se haya quedado para el almuerzo – le dijo su mamá mientras servía la comida a su familia – deberíamos invitar al joven Vegeta – le dijo a su hija sonriéndole.

Dudo que ese gruñón quiera venir – le respondió rápidamente – papá, ¿cómo va la compañía?

Bien, hija – le respondió su padre – la empresa sigue subiendo aunque ya tenemos competencia, el Dr. Gero, ha decidido crear una fábrica de robots – se sirvió un poco más de puré – son bastantes interesantes, ayer compré un par para estudiarlos – rió – tienen un sistema fascinante.

¡Papá! – Exclamó Bulma – no deberías comprarle a la competencia.

El Sr. Brief se rió – siempre es bueno conocer a la competencia, hijita – alimentó a su gato – el Dr. Gero es un gran científico.

Por lo que escuché – le dijo Bulma – ese científico está siendo financiado por un grupo bélico.

Hasta ahora son rumores – respondió su papá tranquilamente – sus robots son prometedores.

No confió en ese hombre – finalizó Bulma, mirando por la ventana.

* * *

Raditz había volado por toda la ciudad del Oeste, no le agradaba mucho la Tierra, era demasiada tranquila para él, además no había ningún oponente digno para los saiyajines. Si hubiese sabido que lo iban a enviar a la Tierra a arreglar un estúpido problema de guerrillas, le hubiese pedido a su Príncipe que lo lleve a esa misión con los Patrulleros, por lo menos tendría a su hermano para divertirse. Suspiró, ya había salido de la Cuidad y se dirigía hacia el Palacio del Rey, cuando llegó lo recibió una comitiva de dos hombres, quienes lo miraron nerviosamente y lo invitaron a pasar.

El saiyajin gruñó e ingresó después de los hombres, odiaba la diplomacia, su padre le había avisado que tenía que ser cauto con su forma de expresar, ya que para los Terrícolas ellos eran rudos al hablar. El Rey lo recibió en un salón grande, en el centro había una mesa larga llena de comida. Sonrió, por lo menos comería bien antes de hacerse cargo de unos debiluchos.

Gracias, por venir – le saludó el Rey – Soy el Rey Yoshiro, siéntase libre de comer todo lo que desea – le sonrió y señaló el gran banquete, Raditz le sonrió y se sentó a comer. El Rey esperó a que el saiyajin comenzará a comer para continuar a hablar – es la primera vez que solicitamos ayuda a su planeta. El Dr. Brief amablemente intercedió con su Rey para que usted pudiese prestarnos su apoyo – carraspeó un par de veces – aunque creí que enviaría más soldados – Raditz lo miró seriamente – no dudo de su poder – soltó rápidamente – solo que es un gran ejercito al que tiene que enfrentarse.

Su gente no tiene el poder suficiente para ganarme – le dijo – puedo destruir una ciudad entera con una simple bola de energía – le sonrió torcidamente, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del Rey.

El rey Yoshiro trató de mantener la compostura – claro, su Rey lo envió, discúlpeme – se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, suspiró y continuó – sólo que creí que enviaría más soldados ya que son cinco bases y el plan era atacarlas en simultaneo – tomó un sorbo de agua – ¿podría comunicarme con su Rey y solicitar más soldados? – Preguntó temeroso, Raditz gruñó y el Rey saltó levemente de su asiento – o usted podría ayudarnos con otra estrategia – dijo rápidamente.

Puedo destruir cada base militar desde el cielo – le dijo calmadamente mientras comía un gran pedazo de pollo – no me tomaría más que medio día hacerlos desaparecer.

¡No! – Gritó el Rey inmediatamente, le horrorizó la idea – varias bases militares tienen aldeas como rehenes, si las destruye puede matar gente inocente – respiró hondo – además, ellos deben de cumplir sus sentencias, no deseo muertes innecesarias.

Raditz soltó un gran hueso después de terminar la carne que había en su plato – Me comunicaré con mi padre – le informó – él me informará como proceder.

Gracias – contestó sonriéndole – me gustaría acabar con este problema lo más rápido posible.

Sería más fácil eliminando a todos – le volvió a decir – su planeta tiene una gran población, eliminar a unos cuantos no pondrá en riesgo su supervivencia – comentó con indiferencia.

El Rey sudó frío por la mentalidad saiyajin, pero decidió dejarlo pasar – por favor, me informaría cualquier decisión tomaba por su Rey y su padre – trató de sonreír – le daré una habitación en el Palacio – llamó a unos guardias con la Mano – ellos lo acompañaran.

Raditz aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió a su guía. El palacio era pequeño a comparación al de Vegetasei, así que llegó rápidamente a la habitación que habían preparado para él. La Habitación era amplia, alfombrada, con cortinas celestes, la cama estaba en el medio de la habitación, también había una mesa con un par de sillas. Raditz frunció el ceño, demasiado adornado para su gusto. El guardia hizo una reverencia antes de dejarlo solo y cerró la puerta.

El saiyajin sacó dos cápsulas de su armadura, presionó una y apareció un aparato parecido notebook de color negro, levantó la tapa, en donde debía haber un teclado solo había dos botones, uno de color rojo y el otro azul, prendió el monitor y presionó el botón azul. Mientras en la pantalla aparecía la imagen de un teléfono, Raditz comenzó a quitarse su armadura.

¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Bardock desde el monitor – ¿terminaste con la misión?

No – le respondió su hijo, acercó una silla para poder estar frente al monitor – este planeta es muy aburrido, el Rey no desea que elimine a sus enemigos – le informó – desea hacer un ataque simultaneo a cinco bases militares, pero con los mínimos daños – se sobó la cien – dime porque tengo que ayudar a estas personas, son exasperantes.

Es la primera vez que la Tierra nos pide ayuda – le respondió su padre – el Rey desea que las buenas relaciones se mantengan.

Solo necesitamos a los Brief – replicó Raditz – no a todos los terrícolas – suspiró cansado – el Rey desea que envíen más soldados para realizar un ataque simultaneo a cinco bases en diferentes partes del planeta – se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla – no quiere destruir las bases por temor a daños colaterales – miró a su padre – pudiste enviar a Toma y tu ex escuadrón – le reclamó.

Eres mi hijo – le respondió sonriendo – una buena presentación es enviando al primogénito de la Mano Derecha del Rey, la Tierra es un lugar pacifico – sonrió más – además, tu madre dice que necesitas unas vacaciones.

Raditz lo miró molesto – pude irme a cualquier lado, este lugar es aburrido – apoyó su cabeza en su palma, cerró los ojos – ¿enviaras más soldados? – le preguntó cambiando de tema.

Bardock dejó de sonreír – enviaré cuatro soldados más – Raditz abrió los ojos – el príncipe Tarble y Nappa estarán entre ellos.

Raditz rodó los ojos – sabes que Nappa sólo acepta órdenes de Príncipe Vegeta – protestó.

\- Por eso el príncipe Tarble guiará el ataque.

Nappa no aceptará ordenes de él – frotó su frente, le iba a dar una jaqueca - ¿a quién más enviaras?

Turles está libre – mencionó con una sonrisa torcida – y Kaybe – sonrió más al ver la mirada asesina de su hijo – si deseas puedo enviarte a Broly – bromeó.

Deberías enviar a tu antiguo escuadrón – reclamó su hijo – ellos pueden hacer este trabajo rápidamente y yo regresaría mañana temprano.

Tu verdadera misión debería durar una semana – replicó calmadamente – debido a que no fuiste, participaras en esta – Raditz iba a replicar – el príncipe Tarble estará al mando – dijo seriamente – el Rey hablara con Nappa antes de partir.

¿Es una orden? – preguntó fastidiado.

Sí –le respondió su padre con la mirada seria – mañana esperaras al Príncipe, irán con la nave más rápida por lo que llegaran dentro de cuatro horas.

Bien – finalizó molesto la comunicación y presionó el botón rojo.

Transformó el intercomunicador y bufó molesto. Descapsuló la otra, transformándola en una pequeña maleta, sacó una toalla de ella, necesitaba sacar todo esa frustración de su cuerpo. Se dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse para descansar, mañana iba a tener un día largo con el escuadrón que su padre le estaba enviando. Solo esperaba terminar con todo en un día, y así poder marcharse.

En la Cuidad de Oeste se encontraba el aeropuerto espacial más grande del planeta Tierra, Con la llegada de Bardock y luego la del Príncipe, se creó una pequeña zona para el aterrizaje y despegue de las naves espaciales, que fue creciendo debido al buen recibimiento que tuvo la Tierra en los extraterrestres, y algunos saiyajines, para vacacionar, por lo que a través de los años se mejoró y amplió varias zonas, entre ellas, el hangar exclusivo para la llegada de los Mandatarios de diferentes planetas. Y ahí es donde se encontraba Raditz, esperando la llegada de su príncipe, maldiciendo mentalmente, sabía que ese día iba a ser el más largo y estresante que tuviese en toda su vida. A su lado se encontraba el Rey de la Tierra, quien había insistido en acompañarlo al recibimiento del príncipe, después que el saiyajin le asegurara que no era el Primogénito quien llegaba.

Raditz ya estaba exhausto con solo pensar en todo lo que sucedería ese día, porque su padre no pudo enviar a su antiguo escuadrón, porque lo torturaba de esa forma. Su madre le había molestado con que debía tomar vacaciones desde hace varios meses, pero enviarlo a la Tierra, eso era demasiado cruel, incluso para su madre. ¿Por qué el príncipe no se lo llevó a la misión con los patrulleros raros? Hubiese deseado eso, en vez de estar metido en la Tierra con su gente extraña.

La nave aterrizó, sacando al soldado de sus pensamientos, la escotilla se abrió después de unos minutos y bajaron cuatro saiyajines, el príncipe Tarble iba adelante, seguido de Nappa y al último Turles y Kyabe.

Buenos días – dijo el Rey Yoshiro, sonriendo – bienvenidos a la Tierra – exclamó más calmado al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Tarble.

Así que esta es la Tierra – soltó Turles sonriendo – su cielo es muy brillante – comentó - ¿Cómo te ha tratado el planeta, primo?

Raditz ignoró a su primo, hizo una reverencia hacia Tarble – bienvenido, príncipe, espero que haya tenido un viaje tranquilo – levantó la mirada y vio a Nappa quien tenía una mueca de disgusto – espero que le hayan informado de la misión adecuadamente.

Mi padre me contó todo – le dijo Tarble observando el paisaje – ¡sí que es brillante! – Exclamó riendo – y hay más vegetación que en Vegetasei.

Príncipe Tarble – le llamó Nappa – su padre le pidió terminar con esto rápidamente.

Pero podemos quedarnos con Bulma – exclamó sonriendo viendo al grandulón – ella siempre me ha invitado y quiero visitar varios lugares.

Nappa lo miró ofuscado, no le agradaba ser niñera – quizás tenga trabajo en la Tierra – trató de convencer al chico – terminemos con la misión y luego le comentaremos a su padre.

Raditz miró sorprendido por la respuesta de Nappa – el Rey Yoshiro nos guiara hacia su palacio, ahí revisaremos la estrategia que se usará – el príncipe asintió, hizo una reverencia hacia el monarca y caminó a su lado en dirección a la salida. Raditz esperó que los dos se alejaran lo suficiente para detener a Nappa del brazo, el saiyajin calvo le gruñó - ¿Qué fue eso? – disminuyendo el paso.

El Rey nos prometió un gran pago si tratamos mejor al Príncipe – le respondió irónicamente – no me agrada el príncipe Tarble, pero eso no significa que no lo respete – le dijo soltándose del agarre – cuando estamos fuera del planeta debemos cuidarlo – cruzó sus brazos – y tendremos unas semanas más de vacaciones si sigo sus órdenes – le sonrió.

Raditz suspiró – ¿y tú Turles? – le preguntó a su primo, quien cruzó sus brazos y sonrió cínicamente.

Estaba en el planeta, cuando mi tío me llamó – explicó – me dio curiosidad conocer a los terrícolas – su sonrisa se amplió – y como afectan el comportamiento en los saiyajines – rió al ver el ceño fruncido en su primo – debería darte curiosidad, tu pequeño hermano se quedó con una.

Deberíamos seguir al príncipe – interrumpió Kyabe caminando más rápido– no sabemos que peligro puede encontrar aquí – y los dejó atrás.

Debiste pedir algo a cambio por dejar al Príncipe al mando – le dijo Nappa – no es muy bueno ordenando – mencionó mientras alcanzaban el paso a su príncipe.

Solo le falta confianza en sí mismo – argumentó Raditz, pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablando su scouter sonó.

¡Raditz! – escuchó el gritó de la peliazul, atontándolo por unos segundos, pero retirándose a tiempo el aparato de su oreja, con miedo que lo deje sordo - ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Tarble iba a venir a la Tierra? – Ya no gritaba pero el volumen de su voz seguía unos decibeles más alto de lo normal – viene por primera vez y no me avisan – soltó ofendida – bien, ya que estarán un par de días por aquí, vendrán a cenar a mi casa – ordenó – prepararé una gran fiesta, llamaré a Milk, nos vemos, Raditz – y colgó.

Turles rió – y no te da curiosidad el comportamiento de los humanos.

No vamos a ir – dijo Raditz rápidamente – terminamos y nos vamos.

Creo que el Príncipe va a opinar diferente – soltó Nappa sonriendo – y como tenemos que hacer todo lo que ordena, nos quedamos – Raditz lo miró escéptico, creyó que el grandulón estaría de acuerdo con él – he probado su alcohol, es muy bueno – se defendió.

El primogénito de Bardock estaba sufriendo por todo lo que le acontecía, mientras se preguntaba continuamente porque no se fue con el primogénito real. Llegaron al Palacio sin ningún otro contra tiempo e ingresaron al gran salón donde les esperaba una gran mesa llena de comida, los saiyajines no esperaron la orden del Rey y comenzaron a comer inmediatamente. Después de un par de horas, y que estuvieron llenos, el rey Yoshiro comenzó a explicarles sobre el ataque.

Las bases militares están en diferentes partes del planeta – les explicó, señalándoles en el mapa – dos de ellas son pequeñas, pero tienen capturadas a varios pobladores de la zona como rehenes, por lo que no hemos podido hacer un ataque frontal – suspiró – ustedes con su gran fuerza y velocidad podrán vencer a los soldados y liberar a los pobladores sin que haya alguna muerte.

¿Cuáles son las bases pequeñas? – preguntó el Príncipe saiyajin.

Estas dos – le indicó el Rey en el mapa – una de ellas es una torre que han construido cerca de un poblado pequeño, tienen al alcalde secuestrado según la información que nos han dado.

¿Y la otra?– volvió a preguntar Tarble.

Esta cerca de una aldea – contestó el Rey.

Raditz – lo miró – tu atacaras la torre – el soldado le hizo una reverencia.

Esa está al mando del Coronel White – informó el Rey, entregándole una carpeta – ahí se encuentra la localización exacta de la base y un par de fotos sobre el líder y la puerta de entrada.

Kyabe – el soldado se acercó al llamado – tu ingresaras a la otra base – el aludido le hizo una reverencia.

Ahí se encuentra el Capital Yellow – le entregó otra carpeta.

Turles, atacaras la base submarina – le ordenó y el Rey también le entregó una carpeta.

Nappa, tu irás la última base – miró el mapa – yo iré a la Cuartel General.

Príncipe – exclamó preocupado Nappa – creo que sería bueno que espere a que uno de nosotros lo acompañe.

Los soldados no tienen gran poder de pelea – explicó Tarble, mirándolo ofendido, no eran tan débil – puedo acabar con ellos más rápido que todos ustedes terminen sus misiones.

No irán solos – intervino Yoshiro – nuestros soldados los acompañaran, es más seguro y ellos se encargaran de los arrestos.

Sus soldados nos retrasaran – soltó Raditz – ustedes no vuelan, por lo que no pueden seguirnos.

Pero nuestras naves son veloces – expuso el Rey – ellos serán de apoyo – hizo un movimiento de Mano a su guardia y este abrió la puerta – les presentaré a los mejores soldados que tenemos – ingresaron dos soldados de diferente tamaño, uno era pequeño y con una nariz demasiada pequeña que no se notaba a simple vista, mientras que el otro alto, del mismo tamaño que Raditz, con tres ojos; ambos calvos – él es Krillin – les dijo señalando al pequeño – y él es Ten Shin Han – les presentó.

¿Solo ellos nos acompañarán? – Preguntó krillin escéptico.

Nuestro poder supera enormemente al suyo – soltó Nappa sonriendo de lado.

Nappa – le llamó la atención el Príncipe, él aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto, haciendo que Turles se ría – cada uno de nosotros comandara el ataque a las diferentes bases – les informó, el tampoco creía necesario que el ejército terrestre los acompañara – desearía que dejaran que mis soldados hagan todo el trabajo – los estudió con la mirada – así el ataque acabaría más rápido, ustedes podrían auxiliar a los rehenes – les sonrió – y su Rey nos dijo que se encargaran de los arrestos.

Ten miró al Príncipe, no le agradaba que un menor le diera ordenes, no creía que fuera un buen peleador, pero si su Rey confiaba en ellos no les quedaba más que aceptar la ayuda – los soldados están listos para iniciar las operaciones – le informó – no interferiremos con su ataque, pero acompañaremos desde una distancia adecuada – no quería que sus compañeros se sientan obsoletos.

Nappa iba a contestar a la insolencia del soldado, pero Tarble le hizo una seña para que no hablara – si ustedes desean acompañar a mis soldados, no me hago responsable si es que hay algún herido accidentalmente – le contestó seriamente.

No habrá problemas – intervino el Rey Yoshiro, al notar la tensión entre sus soldados y los saiyajines – ellos no interferirán.

Confío en que así será – el príncipe le sonrió al Rey – si sale bien, todos podremos ir a la fiesta de Bulma.

Al salir del palacio, observaron que había cinco helicópteros de carga mediana, con varios soldados dentro de ellas, listos para partir.

Nosotros podemos ir volando – le dijo el Príncipe al Rey – no es necesario que mis soldados viajen en sus naves.

El último en encontrarse con el príncipe donará la mitad de su cena al que acabe primero – soltó entre risas Nappa, antes de elevarse.

Nadie refutó la apuesta del saiyajin y se marcharon a sus destinos, seguidos por los helicópteros que serían su respaldo, cada uno dispuesto a defender su cena en la fiesta. El Rey Yoshiro los veía desaparecer entre las nubes deseando que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado y no tenga muertes que lamentar.

Su scouter le indicó que estaba cerca de la aldea Jingle, por lo que Raditz decidió descender unos metros alejado para así poder atacar sorpresivamente, pero no contó con la densidad de la nieve, y al descender se hundió en ésta hasta la cintura. Gruñó molesto y maldijo por lo bajo por todo lo que tenía que pasar, se elevó hasta quedar al ras de la nieve y buscó la base enemiga, para así poder acabar lo más pronto posible. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar comenzó a escuchar zumbidos en el aire, que luego se materializaron en balas. Lo estaban atacando, mejor dicho disparando. Volvió a gruñir y se dirigió directo a sus atacantes, esquivando cada bala. Se encontró con un grupo de humanos detrás de una barricada de madera, todos temblando de miedo cuando los vio de cerca. Si este era un ejército, sí que el Rey debía tener serios problemas en mantener el orden.

Pero una pelirroja le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, apuntándole en el rostro con un rifle – ¡ríndete maldito robot! – Le gritó, mientras mantenía su dedo en el gatillo – puedes ser resistente pero desde esta distancia puedo destruir tu cabeza – vio que él le sonreía y ella levantó una ceja extrañada - ¿no tiene miedo? – Soltó - ¿qué número eres?

No soy un robot – le dijo tratando de mantenerse al ras de la nieve, elevándose para no volver a hundirse – y tus juguetes no me harán daño, soy más rápido que todos ustedes – le sonrió, la chica frunció el ceño molesta - ¿de qué numero hablas? – preguntó intrigado.

¿No trabaja para la patrulla roja? – Preguntó la chica sin quitar su rifle del rostro del saiyajin y sin prestar atención a sus preguntas - ¿de dónde viene? – al ver su traje.

Soy un saiyajin – le explicó, al parecer la chica no supo que significaba – vengo del planeta Vegetasei.

¿No eres un robot? – volvió a preguntar, bajando un poco su arma.

No – le contestó serio – me mandó el Rey para acabar con la base enemiga.

¿Usted solo? – Exclamó incrédula – debe ser una broma, yo tengo veinte hombres luchando contra esa base, y solo hemos llegado hasta el piso 4 con dificultades – explicó.

A Raditz poco le importaba lo que haya hecho la chica, pero necesitaba quien le indicará el camino correcto de esa base, además si es que tenía varios pisos sería inconveniente atacar desde dentro.

Puedo destruir tu pueblo de un solo ataque – sonrió sarcásticamente – Mocosa – le dijo a la chica quien lo miró ofendida – guíame a esa torre.

Mi nombre es Suno – le corrigió molesta – te llevaremos – soltó después de verlo de pies a cabeza – no es mi problema si deseas morir rápido – le dio la espalda – Octavio – llamó a uno de sus soldados – reúne a todos, lo llevaremos a la torre – le ordenó.

Raditz observó detenidamente a Octavio, no percibió ningún ki en él, le iba a preguntar a la chica, pero ella ya había iniciado la marcha y el susodicho ya se había marchado rápidamente. Al ingresar al pueblo la nieve se hizo menos densa por lo que el saiyajin pudo caminar sin problemas, quiso preguntar por los zapatos que usaban ellos para no hundirse, pero el orgullo se lo impidió, además no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo ahí. Mientras caminaban por la única calle del pueblo más soldados con varios rifles en sus hombros se le unían al caminar, siendo así que al terminar el camino eran casi una veintena de personas. Con tantos terrícolas no iba a tener elemento sorpresa, pensó.

La torre queda a dos kilómetros de aquí – le indicó Suno – no está resguardada por afuera, todo sus soldados se encuentran dentro – le informaba mientras caminaban - ¿está seguro que usted solo podrá con todos? – observó el cielo esperando algún tipo de apoyo.

Puedo destruir la torre de un solo ataque – le contestó irritado.

No – le detuvo horrorizada – nuestro alcalde está dentro como rehén – le explicó.

Raditz rodó los ojos exasperado – dije que puedo, no que lo haría – soltó – humanos tontos –murmuró para sí mismo – desde aquí puedo ir solo – no quería compañía.

Iremos por nuestro alcalde – le dijo la pelirroja, no confiaba en ese saiyajin – te acompañaré hasta donde lleguemos.

Raditz le gruñó, él podía destruirlos a todos pero no podía. Volvió a gruñir molesto. La caminata se realizó en silencio, cuando se acercaban más a la zona enemiga, los soldados que los acompañaban se dispersaron para rodear la torre, y así evitar cualquier sorpresa. Suno le hizo una seña a Raditz para que se detuviera y se mantuvieran escondidos detrás de un árbol, el saiyajin rodó los ojos exasperado por todo el trámite que tenía que realizar para destruir una simple torre. Cuando le dieron señal de que podían avanzar, Suno corrió seguida de Raditz hacia la puerta y de una patada el saiyajin hizo su ingreso. Los disparos comenzaron ni bien la puerta cayo al suelo, pero él era más rápido por lo que no esperó que Suno ingresara cuando voló directo a sus atacantes, destruyó sus armas y los noqueó con un simple golpe en la nuca, con alguno fue más rudo y dislocó un par de brazos.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja se rió y siguió avanzando, subiendo piso por piso. En el tercer piso se encontró con un robot bastante grande de color oscuro, y bastante resistente a sus golpes iniciales, pero después de entretenerse con él y probar su agilidad lo destruyó con un par de patadas en la cabeza y un rayo de energía que lo atravesó en el pecho. El piso cuatro estaba lleno de soldados que también venció rápidamente, después ingresaron a un laberinto, pero Raditz destruyó todas las paredes que había, llegando así a la salida. Ya se estaba aburriendo de tantos pisos y comenzó a levitar para atravesar los techos, pero un grito de la chica lo detuvo, buscó por todos lados y vio que Suno había caído en una trampa. Quiso avanzar y dejarla atrás, pero otro grito de ella lo hizo ingresar en la trampa antes que esta se cerrara.

Maldita mocosa – gruñó, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras - ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Gritó.

A tu lado – le contestó chocando contra él – tengo una linterna – le dijo buscándola en sus ropas - ¡aquí esta! – exclamó alegre y la encendió. Cuando pudo ver, notó que estaba demasiado cerca del saiyajin por lo que se sonrojó levemente y se alejó un par de pasos – nunca habíamos visto este piso.

Raditz gruñó debió dejar que la pelirroja se quedara sola y el avanzar. Comenzó a juntar energía en una Mano para lanzarla al techo y así poder salir, pero escuchó unos crujidos y gruñidos que venían de una de las esquinas de la habitación. Suno se apegó instintivamente al saiyajin y alumbró hacia dónde provenían los ruidos, ahogó un grito al ver como una masa rosada escupía varios huesos que parecían humanos, mientras pisaba otros que parecían de animales. La pelirroja comenzó a temblar ligeramente, tenía que sostener su rifle para dispararle, pero el miedo la había inmovilizado, esa cosa era demasiado horrible y seguía comiendo los huesos que recogía, rompiéndolos en su boca y luego los escupía de nuevo. Estaba tan aterrorizada que cuando el monstruo les dirigió la mirada, soltó la linterna y comenzó a dispararle directo a la frente hasta quedarse sin municiones. Respiraba entrecortada, recogió la linterna para observar mejor.

Tonta, eso no le hizo daño – le recriminó Raditz, con las manos en los oídos, el ruido del arma era molesto para él.

El saiyajin tenía razón, no tenía daño alguno, todas las balas había rebotado en su cabeza y caído al suelo.

Este es el gran Buyon – exclamó una voz por las paredes – y es invencible, se los va a comer a ustedes dos por desafiar a la Gran Patrulla Roja.

Es el coronel White – reconoció Suno la voz– ¡es un cobarde, muestre su cara para tener un combate justo! – le gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Raditz apretó los puños furioso, esto se iba a demorar más de lo esperado. Ya escuchaba a Nappa burlarse de él por no llegar a tiempo. Su odio por ese planeta incrementaba, y por lo humanos complicados y sus inútiles vidas, su Rey debía conquistar ese planeta y convertirlo en una colonia, pensó. El monstruo comenzó a moverse hacia ellos y Suno lo jaló del brazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, rápidamente Raditz esquivó un golpe del gigante y empujó a Suno contra la pared.

Me estorbas – le dijo – quédate ahí – le ordenó.

Suno le frunció el ceño, pero le hizo caso. No tenía sentido interponerse en la batalla, ella no era útil ahí. Raditz esquivó los puñetazos y patadas que le lanzaba el tal Buyon, el también atacó pero el cuerpo gelatinoso de su enemigo impedía que le causara algún daño. El ser sólo se reía de sus ataques inútiles haciendo que el saiyajin se enojara más por el tiempo que estaba perdiendo.

Raditz gruñía mientras esquivaba los ataques de la masa rosada, necesitaba vencerlo rápido. Logró agarrarlo por la cola y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la pared se quebró dejando ingresar un poco del viento helado que había en el exterior.

¡Maldito frío! – Se quejó – odio este maldito planeta – masculló para sí mismo, retrocedió un par de pasos, y se resbaló en el suelo recién congelado, gruñó más fuerte mientras escuchaba la risa de Suno – maldita, humana.

¡Hey! – se ofendió ella, la caída fue graciosa no fue su culpa reírse – acaba con el monstruo si eres muy fuerte, lo único que haces es esquivarlo – le recriminó.

Raditz tenía ganas de destruir todo el lugar y dejarle de importar los débiles humanos que estaban en ella, pero cambió de la idea al ver como la mano de Buyon había cambiado de color, totalmente congelada. Sonrió, se levantó con cuidado y disparó una ráfaga de energía hacía la pared que estaba resquebrajada, formando un hoyo más grande e ingresando una ventisca de viento, congelando todo el lugar. El gran monstruo gelatinoso se comenzó a congelar, el saiyajin sostuvo a Suno por la cintura y se elevó hasta el techo, lo golpeó con su puño y salieron de ese lugar.

Por fin – exclamó aliviado – pensé que me congelaría ahí.

¡Suéltame, pervertido! – Le gritó Suno tratando de soltarse del agarre – ¡déjame!

Raditz la soltó inmediatamente, la salvaba y recibe regaños, ¿todas las humanas habían sido criadas de igual forma?, se preguntó. Siguió hacía el siguiente nivel, necesitaba acabar con esto rápidamente o perdería su cena. Mientras subían las escaleras, escucharon más disparos y ruidos en los pisos inferiores, eran los soldados del Rey que habían llegado. El saiyajin gruñó, si ellos habían llegado, se había demorado más de lo pensado, quizás iba a ser el último en llegar con el Príncipe. Estaba molesto, no le importó cuando llegó al último piso, destruyó la puerta de una patada e ingresó esquivando las balas y granadas que le lanzaban, derribó a todos los soldados de un solo golpe y levantó del cuello al susodicho General White, este soltó su arma y tembló de miedo.

No me mate, por favor – le suplicó – si me deja vivir, le diré donde está el alcalde de la aldea.

No me importa – le cortó Raditz ceñudo.

¡A mí sí! – exclamó Suno, ingresando al lugar – he venido a rescatar a mi alcalde.

El General se rió maliciosamente – libérame y te diré donde esta – le ordenó, volviéndose a reír.

Raditz no tenía tiempo para tanta tonterías y protocolos humanos, presionó un par de botones en su scouter y este localizó toda las presencias que había en el piso – se encuentra detrás de esa pared – le señaló a Suno la pared que estaba detrás de ellos y le lanzó un rayo de energía, haciendo que la chica gritase asustada.

¡Animal! – Exclamó horrorizada al ver como la pared caía – mataste al alcalde – soltó unas lágrimas.

Calculé mi poder – respondió Raditz ofendido – el humano está bien – Suno observó la pared derribada y vio que después del humo apareció una celda donde se encontraba el alcalde de su aldea – humanos tontos – masculló, ese planeta lo estresaba sobremanera.

Suno parpadeó un par de veces, sin creer lo que veía, luego abrazó al saiyajin quien no supo cómo reaccionar, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para hacerlo ya que la chica lo había soltado unos segundos después para correr a socorrer a su alcalde.

¡Sr. Jun! – Exclamó feliz – ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntaba mientras lo ayudaba a salir de la celda, el poder del saiyajin había destruido la cerradura.

Raditz volvió a lo suyo, aún mantenía al General entre Manos, debía esperar que los soldados del Rey llegaran para entregar a su prisionero. Quería romperle el cuello para no tener que pasar tantos problemas, pero tenía que seguir las órdenes de su Príncipe. Los soldados demoraron en llegar unos minutos, pero cuando estos ingresaron, él les entregó al General White y se marchó inmediatamente, necesitaba llegar antes que alguien o perdería su cena, si iba a ir a esa tonta fiesta terrícola por lo menos deseaba comer bien y no tener que estar cuidando su ración.

Voló más rápido de lo normal, buscó el ki de su Príncipe, encontró que Nappa y Kyabe ya se encontraban con él, Turles estaba casi a la misma distancia que él. Aceleró el vuelo, no quería perder ante su primo, este se burlaría de él por años. Sintió que su primo también aceleraba su vuelo, así que no le importó gastar más energía de lo normal, estaba decidido a no perder ante su primo. Casi no podía ver, pero se guió por el ki de sus compañeros para llegar a su destino, no le importaba como iba a realizar su aterrizaje con tal de llegar.

Y así fue, al volar demasiado rápido no pudo detenerse cuando aterrizó por lo que al llegar al suelo, se estrelló formando un gran agujero donde cayó y enterrando la mitad de su cuerpo en el suelo. Se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza y mareado por el impacto, trató de caminar pero cayó inmediatamente de nuevo. La risa de Nappa lo sacó de su trance, sacudió la tierra que tenía en su cabellera, observó hacia arriba notando que su primo recién llegaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Valió la pena hacer toda esa exhibición de poder – le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

Raditz no sabía cómo tomar las palabras de su primo, se elevó saliendo de agujero que había formado – perdiste – le dijo cuando llegó hacía él – tu darás la mitad de tu porción.

Nappa se rió por el comentario de Raditz, lo que le hizo gruñir, no entendía nada – salió mejor de lo que habías predicho, Turles – volvió a reír el grandulón – fue un gran espectáculo.

¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Raditz fastidiado

Nappa –le llamó la atención el Príncipe, pero también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – terminemos esto de una vez, ayuden a los soldados con los prisioneros – les ordenó – así podremos regresar más rápido al Palacio del Rey Yoshiro.

Nappa, Kyable y Turles le hicieron una reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia los soldados terrícolas. Raditz demoró en seguir a sus compañeros, aún no entendía la sonrisa en el rostro de ellos. Movió la cabeza en negación y obedeció a su príncipe, después preguntaría.

Encontraron poca resistencia en los prisioneros, los soldados del Rey los conducían a las porta naves con celdas, muchos de ellos vitorearon cuando vieron pasar a su Comandante, quien solo sonrió a sus soldados antes de subir a un helicóptero diferente. Después de unas horas los saiyajines se volvieron a reunir para emprender vuelo hacía el Palacio Real de la Tierra.

Raditz notó que el Príncipe parecía más cansado que todos ellos y su traje estaba más sucio y lastimado. Quiso preguntar, pero decidió que era mejor no mencionar el tema, lo importante es que no estaba lastimado de gravedad. Observó a Nappa y su primo deseaba saber qué es lo que se traían entre ellos, pero esperó hasta llegar al palacio, le molestaba las miradas que le lanzaban y las risas que soltaban.

¡Déjense de tonterías y hablen de una vez! – les gritó exaltado, estaba harto, descendieron en las puertas del palacio.

Nappa rió más fuerte – tranquilízate, Raditz – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, pero solo molestó más al otro saiyajin, quien se alejó de él – Turles me ofreció otra apuesta más divertida – le comentó – ustedes dos eran los últimos en llegar, así que tu primo nos ofreció un gran espectáculo contigo de protagonista a cambio de la cuarta parte de mi ración – le contó riendo – y bueno el aterrizaje si valió la pena – y rió más fuerte.

Turles lo acompañó riéndose de su primo, por lo que el puñetazo en el rostro lo tomó desprevenido – no te molestes, primo – le replicó desde el piso, sobándose el rostro pero manteniendo la sonrisa burlona – tenía mis dudas, pero cuando sentí desplegar todo tu ki, no pude resistirme por la broma – le dijo – sabía que no te iba a ganar, así que le saqué provecho.

¡Son unos idiotas! – Les gritó molesto – acabemos con esto de una vez, quiero regresar lo antes posible.

Primero iremos a la fiesta de Bulma – intervino Tarble – cuando le informemos al Rey del término de la misión, nos guiarás a la casa de Bulma de ahí hablaré con mi padre sobre nuestra estancia en este planeta – le ordenó

Los cuatro saiyajines asintieron e ingresaron con su Príncipe al Palacio, no cruzaron palabras mientras caminaban detrás de él. Ni cuando Tarble conversó con el Rey Yoshiro, tampoco cuando se dirigieron a la casa de Bulma guiados por Raditz.

* * *

La nave del escuadrón del Príncipe llegó sin problemas a sus hangares, varios soldados los esperaban como rutina, para monitorear que no hubiese ningún problema con las naves. Los tres saiyajines salieron de sus naves minutos después, el Rey también esperaba a su hijo junto con su Mano derecha.

Me muero de hambre – exclamó Kakarotto ni bien tocó el suelo – ¡papá! – exclamó sorprendido de verlo ahí, muy pocas veces los recibía – ¿sabes si hay algo de comida en las cocinas? – Le preguntó sonriéndole – la comida del rey tentáculos es insípida – le comentó sobándose la nuca.

Te acabaste toda la comida del festín – le reclamó Illyria – y aun así te quejas, no tienes solución – le dio un golpe en el hombro – deberías invitarnos a comer la rica comida de tu mujercita – le sugirió – después de arrasar con todo lo de ese planeta.

Papá, ¿Milk preparó el almuerzo? – le preguntó a Bardock – ¿todavía es mediodía? - miró el cielo en busca de alguna referencia - esos viajes me confunden con las horas.

No eches la culpa a las misiones por tu idiotez, Kakarotto – le dijo el Príncipe serio - ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó a su padre, era raro que los recibieran.

¿Cómo les fue con el Rey? – Le preguntó su padre, si no hubiese sido por Illyria, no tendrían noticias de la misión ni cuando regresaban – te pedí que nos informaras semanalmente, y que nos reportaras sobre cualquier incidente – le recordó.

Vegeta le gruñó a su padre, cruzó los brazos – no pasó nada interesante – soltó indiferente – ese Rey es un debilucho y no tuvimos problemas con sus piratas espaciales – le dio la espalda a su padre – Illyria cumplió avisándoles cuando regresábamos – decidió seguir su camino, deseaba ver a cierta peli azul.

Hay un gran banquete en el salón principal – le informó el Rey – vamos a ir todos, y me contaran detalladamente su llegada a ese planeta y su salida – les ordenó, pero sin quitarle la vista su hijo.

Vegeta bufó molesto, tendría que retrasar su visita, pensó y siguió a su padre hacía el Gran salón. El regañó de su padre le hizo pasar por alto algo que comúnmente sucedía cada vez que regresaba de misiones y era el recibimiento de su hermano y el de Nappa, cuando no lo llevaba este siempre lo esperaba en el Hangar para terminar su informe sobre la misión. Buscó el ki de su hermano, pero no lo encontró, le pareció extraño que su padre lo haya enviado a una misión, ya que generalmente no enviaba a los dos príncipes al mismo tiempo, quizás por eso no encontraba el ki de su soldado, quizás los había enviado juntos para evitar las preocupaciones. Se burló mentalmente, su padre se estaba volviendo sentimental con los años.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, el primero en ingresar fue Kakarotto, quien se olvidó del protocolo y empezó a devorar lo que encontraba antes de sentarse. El Rey no le dio importancia y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, su hijo tomó su lado derecho y Bardock se paró a un costado de la silla. Illyria comenzó a comer después que lo hizo el príncipe, y luego comenzó a pelear por la comida con el hijo de Bardock. Todo trascurrió tranquilamente, con algunos gruñidos por parte del escuadrón del príncipe, Vegeta tenía curiosidad a donde se había marchado su hermano y como su padre había convencido a Nappa para que lo acompañe, sabía que a su soldado no le agradaba salir de misiones con su hermano, pero no quería alargar esa reunión más de la necesaria, hablaría sobre su misión y luego iría en búsqueda de la científica, tenía pensado poner en marcha su plan desde que llegase y no quería interrupciones ni dudas de su parte, fue fácil pensar en cómo abordarla, pero llegando a su planeta comenzó a desconfiar de su plan.

Deja esa carne, Illyria – le reclamó Kakarotto a su compañera – ya comiste suficiente de ella, dame un poco.

Merezco más por haber terminado mi batalla antes – le recordó mientras jalaba el tazón de carne de un animal desconocido – es mi premio.

¡Fueron minutos! – Le reclamó el saiyajin, tratando de acercarse al tazón – ¡déjame algo! – Le gritó saltando sobre la mesa.

¡Kakarotto, compórtate! – le retó su padre, avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hijo – alégrate que el Rey te permite comer con él – le regañó viendo como el muchacho tomaba asiento y miraba molesto a su compañera – Illyria, deja ese tazón en la mesa, recuerda que estas compartiendo la comida con el Príncipe – Illyria también tomó asiento con la cabeza gacha – bien – soltó mirando a ambos saiyajines.

Vegeta agarró el tazón que inició la pelea y lo llevó hacia su lado, probando uno de los trozos de carne, les sonrió torcidamente y siguió devorando la carne. El Rey rodó los ojos y decidió esperar que los tres terminaran de comer para recibir el informe oral, hubiese deseado que fuese escrito, pero sabía que su hijo no lo haría así que solo deseaba saber que no tendría problemas con la Patrulla Galáctica, pero antes de preguntar el scouter de Bardock comenzó a sonar y una luz roja se encendió a nivel de su oreja.

¡Padre! – Escucharon la voz de Raditz – prende el intercomunicador, tenemos poco tiempo – les alertó.

Bardock alarmado, descapsuló el intercomunicador en la mesa a nivel del Rey, lo prendió e inmediatamente apareció su hijo mayor al otro lado de la pantalla. Se sorprendió de observar el traje de su hijo casi destruido, también tenía vendada la frente y en el brazo izquierdo.

¿Qué diablos te sucedió? – le preguntó.

Fuimos atacados – le respondió rápidamente – padre, necesito que envíes todos los soldados más fuertes que estén en el planeta a la Tierra – la imagen se tornaba borrosa por momentos – toda comunicación con el exterior ha sido cortada, Bulma logró esta, pero no se cuánto tiempo dure –le informó – la patrulla roja está invadiendo todo el planeta.

No pudieron con unos cuantos humanos – le reprendió su padre un poco decepcionado por el rendimiento de su hijo.

Los humanos no son el problema – le respondió rápidamente – es lo que crearon. Necesito que envíes a los soldados más fuertes – le volvió a repetir – en las naves más resistentes, están tomando toda las defensas intergalácticas – la imagen se perdió por momentos y luego reapareció Raditz con Bulma a su lado – mi scouter está funcionando solo por las noches terrícolas.

Intercepté la señal que usan para aislarnos de otros planetas – le interrumpió Bulma – pero sólo puedo hackearlos de noche, comuníquense cuando estén saliendo para poder evitar que destruyan sus naves en el espacio – Los cinco saiyajines miraban la pantalla atentamente, mientras la mujer hablaba – la patrulla roja ha construido unos androides invencibles y tiene al Rey como rehén.

Una sensación no grata invadió el cuerpo del Rey – ¿Tarble? – preguntó inmediatamente.

Raditz parpadeó un par de veces - ¿Rey Vegeta? – Preguntó sorprendido, al parecer ellos no podían verlos – el príncipe está bien – le contestó – el Dr. Brief tiene un par de tanques de recuperación en su sótano – le informó - ¿mi hermano está ahí?

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Kakarotto preocupado por la pregunta.

Milk está en la Tierra con su padre – le informó - no sabemos de ataques a su zona, pero no hemos podido comunicarnos con ella, lo siento – se disculpó – haré todo lo posible para encontrarla – prometió.

Melenudo, termina con esa comunicación o descubrirán donde nos escondemos – le reclamó una voz de mujer.

¡Estoy hablando con mi Rey, terrícola insolente! – le gritó a alguien fuera de la pantalla.

Bulma, dijiste que eso no debía demorar más de cinco minutos – le reclamó a la científica – apaga eso o tendremos que correr en la oscuridad – a los pocos minutos una pelirroja apareció al lado de los dos – apaguen eso – les volvió a decir.

¿Estás hablando con mi padre? – Preguntó otra voz, mostrando al príncipe Tarble – no se ve nada, Bulma, dijiste que podríamos ver – le reclamó.

Esto es lo que conseguí en poco tiempo – se defendió – agradézcanme que pueden comunicarse – cruzó sus brazos y les volteó el rostro.

Te conviene más a ti que a nosotros – le soltó Raditz – es tu planeta.

¡Ustedes también están atrapados aquí! – le gritó.

Padre, lo siento – se disculpó el chico ante la pantalla – vencimos a la patrulla roja, pero no esperábamos unos robots con ese poder.

Son androides –le corrigió Bulma.

No es importante – le cortó Raditz.

Apaguen esa maldita cosa – gritó la pelirroja tratando de apretar el botón.

No interrumpas nuestra comunicación, Suno – el saiyajin detuvo las manos de la chica – necesitamos pedir refuerzos, para que salven tu aburrido planeta.

No insultes nuestro planeta – le regañaron Bulma y Suno al unísono.

Yujuuuu – saludó a su modo la mamá de Bulma, quien apareció en la pantalla – avísennos cuando vienen de visita para prepararles muchos pastelillos – y se rió tontamente.

Señorita Suno – escucharon otra voz – hemos detectados que el enemigo se acerca, debemos evacuar – le informó la voz toda temerosa.

Nos han descubierto por tu conversación – le reclamó a Raditz – recojan todo, hay que movilizarnos.

Infórmenos de su salida – repitió Raditz – soldados fuertes – hizo una inclinación con la cabeza – protegeremos con nuestra vida al Príncipe, Rey Vegeta.

Vámonos – le exigió Suno empujándolo y sacándolo de la visión – nos toca la retaguardia – y la pantalla se apagó, cortando toda comunicación.

Los cinco saiyajines presentes no hablaron por varios minutos, seguían observando la pantalla, sorprendidos por las noticias y por la interacción de los informantes, esperando por si la comunicación se retomaba, pero la pantalla seguía apagada. Bardock carraspeó tres veces para sacar a los presentes de su trance, cada uno preocupados por las personas que habían visto a través de la pantalla.

¿Cuándo partiremos? – Preguntó Kakarotto inmediatamente, al parecer recién podía recuperar el habla después de la noticia que le había dado su hermano - ¿padre? – lo miró serio, un semblante difícil de encontrar en el rostro del saiyajin.

Preparen a todos los soldados de clase alta – ordenó el príncipe – Illyria, Kakarotto, ingresen al tanque de recuperación, necesitaran estar totalmente recuperados para la batalla. Partiremos al amanecer – les ordenó – cuando todo los soldados estén reunidos

No podemos esperar tanto, Vegeta – exclamó Kakarotto aterrado por el destino de su familia – no sabremos como están.

Necesitamos llegar a la Tierra, Kakarotto – le contestó – si marchamos ahora, sin soldados y sin que nos esperen, el campo que protege el planeta nos destruirá cuando entremos en contacto, no llegaremos con vida y sería una muerte estúpida – soltó, sus puños estaban apretados contra la mesa.

Prepara mi armadura, Bardock – le ordenó a su Mano Derecha – y prepara la tuya – el soldado le sonrió por hacerlo participe de la batalla.

No irán – le ordenó el príncipe, sorprendiendo a los dos mayores – necesito quien se quede con la comunicaciones en el planeta, además no podemos perder a la cabeza del planeta, quien se quedara al mando si toda la realeza se marcha – le recordó.

Era verdad, pensó el rey, se mordió el labio, la preocupación por su menor hijo estaba nublándolo. Observó a su primogénito – es verdad, pero regresaras con tu hermano – le ordenó – no me importa cómo queda la Tierra, ustedes regresaran a salvo – le enfatizó.

Venceré a esas chatarras – contestó Vegeta con seguridad – se arrepentirán de meterse con los saiyajines – y le sonrió confiado de su victoria – los traeré con vida.

La preocupación del Rey por su hijo impidió que pregunte por el plural que usó su primogénito al referirse sobre el rescate. Observó cómo su hijo salía del salón seguido por su escuadrón y luego fijó su mirada en la pantalla apagada, quería más información, quería que le aseguraran que su hijo llegaría seguro a la Tierra antes de comenzar la batalla. Se tapó el rostro con la mano, quería ir a enfrentar a esos seres que atacaban el planeta de su socio, pero su hijo tenía razón, él tenía que quedarse a seguir gobernando.

Vegeta caminaba por el pasillo pensativo, necesitaba un plan de ataque lo más pronto posible, necesitaba traer al mocoso y a la mujer loca. Estaba molesto, esas estúpidas chatarras estaban retrasando sus planes con la humana, pero ya se encargaría de esos seres cuando llegue a la Tierra, para luego regresar con Bulma y su hermano. Sonrió seguro de su victoria.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Sé que el capítulo anterior se quedó con la determinación de Vegeta en iniciar su cacería, pero no todo lo iba a tener fácil jejejeje. Este capítulo es totalmente de Raditz y su llegada a la Tierra, y su desagrado por nuestro planeta azul, para tratar de retratarlo un poco volví a ver los capítulos donde aparece y, bueno, creo que no sale igual, pero es que también les he bajado su deseo sanguinario a todos los saiyajines, creo. La batalla con la Patrulla Roja tuve que leerme varias veces los resúmenes que había de las sagas de Dragon Ball, también me puse a ver varios capítulos de la saga de la patrulla roja para recordar como fue el enfrentamiento en la Torre Molusco y como Gokú conoce a Suno. Sé que ella está muy OC, pero creció luchando contra la Patrulla Roja así que quise ponerla entre los rebeldes, espero que les guste su participación de la chica, va a tener más apariciones.**

 **Y no se preocupen, nadie odia a Tarble, solo que es extraño para los saiyajines, cuando escribía sobre su reacción al llegar a la tierra me acordaba de un amigo que siempre se emociona cuando ve algo nuevo, lo quise describir así, tan mono jejejejeje.**

 **Bueno supongo que ya saben quiénes son los enemigos principales en este fic.**

 **Gracias a todxs lxs que se dieron un tiempito para escribir un rw, gracias a: Gitana Power, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, maryamaya1976, Sora147. También, gracias a lxs que siguen la historia o la marcan como favorita y lxs que solo la leen, simplemente gracias. Disculpen por los retrasos de la actualización, me quedé varias veces leyendo desde el principio el capítulo y no lo avanzaba. Además, cuando veía de nuevo DB perdía la noción del tiempo y tenía que correr para mi trabajo sin haber avanzado más que dos líneas O/O.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo tanto como me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
